Returned Feelings
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Years past and the gang finally get some relief as they reach the final year in high school. However, new adventures could be lurking around the corner for our favorite characters. New characters will be introduced and new challenges will come to light. Enjoy... Please read Rising Intentions, Recoiling Emotions,and Responsible Actions first before reading.If you already did, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back people, I got two announcements to address. Firstly, good news… This sequel is going to be 30 chapters long and having one more possible squeal (Not sure quite yet). Anyways, time for the bad news… I've been getting angry private messages again saying that my stories have too much sex and violence in it. Alright first thing is that "Responsible Actions" was rated M for MATURE for a reason. I even made warnings before every chapter so please stop with the hating. Gravity falls is a show for paranormal and supernatural mysteries. Also, just because I made a little bit of Mabifica during my last chapter, doesn't mean it was permanent. These are teenagers we are talking about, some are going to get bi-curious eventually doesn't mean they are going to be gay. Speaking of gay, yes I made a gay character (Ryan) that's because there is nothing wrong with gay people. If you don't like it DON'T F'ing READ IT! Please excuse my outburst but I can't deal with all the hated messages and threats of reporting on my stories. Anyways, enough of my venting. Enjoy and please no flames or bad messages. Thank you.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Language, some sexual content.**

 **Readers' discretion would be appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **What makes us who we are…**

It's been years since Dipper regained his memory and everything was seeming like it was back to normal. In fact, it was downright boring… Dipper, Pacifica, Zack, Sarah, Mabel, Michael, Kayla, Jessica, and Ryan were finally in their senior year of high school. They all went through changes over the years and things didn't get crazy anymore. They all went to school and hung out afterwards doing the usual stuff. They usually hung out at the mall, or the park, or even at the Mystery Shack (when Stan allowed it).

Dipper and Pacifica's relationship was back to normal and was stronger than ever. Same could be said about Mabel and Michael. Neither Mabel nor Pacifica got back together after they got back with their boyfriends. They even broke the news that to Dipper and Michael about what they did so they didn't feel guilty about it. Surprisingly both understood and forgave Mabel and Pacifica and both girls were relieved.

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Michael got their driver's licenses but only Dipper and Michael was able to get their own cars after saving up enough money from their jobs. Michael was working at the Gravity falls museum as a tour guide. Pacifica got a job as well, working at Greasy's with her mother. Her mother was now the manager and owner after Lady Susan passed away and left the deed of her restaurant to Sasha in her will. Pacifica was now one of the waitresses along with Sarah.

Dipper got a job taking people on tour of the Mystery shack, he even got paid for it from his Gruncle Stan. Mabel, however, couldn't find a job yet and was about to give up until she took interest in cutting hair for under the table payments. She was going to go to college to get her license to legally cut hair after she gets out of high school.

Ryan, Jessica, and Kayla didn't have any jobs yet but were still determined to find something. Zack and his graduated brothers and sister stayed in the lumberjack business. Wendy wanted to go to college eventually but wanted to save up enough money so she could get her own place first. Zack got his own truck but didn't have his license yet but at least has driver training and his permit. He would have to take one of his brothers or Wendy in order to drive anywhere.

Today was Valentine's Day and everyone was getting together with their boyfriends and girlfriends to spend it once school was over with. However, Ryan was…left out. Even though no one had a problem with him being gay, didn't mean that there was anyone for him… He sulked during this holiday and everyone took notice during lunch.

"You doing alright Ryan?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah… just little lonely. Just wished there was someone for me." Ryan said.

"I'm sure there will be someone Ryan. Have faith man." Dipper said.

"Maybe…" Ryan said.

Suddenly the bell rung and everyone went to their third classes and eventually their last class for the day…

 **After school…**

Ryan went home on the bus but everyone else went on their respective dates. Dipper and Pacifica went to the fair that was going on a few miles from town. Kayla, Jessica, Benjamin, and Kevin went on a hike together. Mabel and Michael went on date to see a movie and get some dinner. Sarah and Zack went to the track to race each other again…for the 50th time…

Luckily, none of them had to work today. Stan closed the shack down today since no one was going to be there to look at mysteries on Valentine's Day. Sasha, told Pacifica and Sarah that she would manage Greasy's while they went on their dates since she hired a new cook 4 weeks ago named Thomas. Sasha liked Thomas he was a hard worker and was nice looking for his age being 42. Sasha was a little nervous to ask him if he was single but knew that maybe it wouldn't be a good thing to have a relationship with her newest employee. Michael's job at the museum was closed on Fridays and the Corduroy family took today off for the holiday…

 **Ryan's day…**

Once Ryan got home he noticed something. His family got new neighbors that were moving in next door… There was an older woman he assumed was the housewife and mother, a man that looked the same age that he also assumed was the husband and father, and teen boy who looked like the same age of Ryan. The teen boy was texting or something on his cell phone while the parents was moving furniture and boxes in the house. Ryan then took the time and introduced himself to his new neighbors…

"Hello… Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Ryan " Ryan said.

"Oh hello. I'm Rachael Terra. This is my husband Hank and our son John." Racheal said as Ryan gave handshakes to everyone.

"Would you like some help moving in?" Ryan offered.

"Sure. Thank you. You and John can help move the rest of the furniture in while my husband and I go get some groceries." Rachael said.

"Alright then." Ryan said.

As Rachael and Hank left the house, John and Ryan were left to move in the furniture. 20 minutes later, they were all done…

"We're done." John said as he sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"Well I guess I should get going…" Ryan said.

"You're welcome to stay if you like." John offered.

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it's no problem." John said.

"Alright." Ryan said as he sat on the other side of the couch.

"So… Have you been here long?" John asked.

"Just a few years." Ryan said.

"I see… we are originally from Washington but moved here for the better weather and to get away from the…drama." John said as he looked away.

"Drama?" Ryan said in confusion.

"You don't need to know. I'm not like most guys so…yeah." John said.

"Ok then…" Ryan said as the two went to watching TV…

 **30 minutes later…**

Rachael and Hank came back with a lot of groceries and loaded up their pantry and refrigerator with food. After they got done it was getting evening and Ryan had to head home for dinner so John walked him out…

"Well it was nice meeting you Ryan. I hope we have the same classes together once I start school." John said with a smile.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryan said with his own smile.

"Well I'll see you later. You probably have your girlfriend to get to for your Valentine's Day." John said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Actually I don't…" Ryan said.

"Oh… well I'm sure she'll come your way." John said.

"Um… yeah. I'm pretty sure she won't be my type though." Ryan said.

"What you talking about, you are a great looking guy. Girls would be all over you." John said.

"Well that's the thing… They were my first year here but I'm…different." Ryan said blushing a little. John took notice and added it up together…

"Different like…me?" John asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked until John kissed his cheek and made Ryan blush but after a few moments a small smile came on his face.

"Happy Valentine's day Ryan… I hope to see you again." John said as he smiled with a blush and walked back inside and closed the door.

Ryan just stood there with his hand on his cheek still smiling… He was happy he finally met someone for Valentine's Day. The one holiday he hated because he could never find anyone like him and now he did and he was happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy…

 **Zack and Sarah's day…**

After school Sarah and Zack went to the track and raced around together alone to see who was faster. Every time one or the other would be faster than the other. Neither of them gave up on trying to be faster than the other as they raced around.

After they got done running around the track for the 3rd time, trying to break the tie, they then sat on the bleachers to catch their breath and drink their water…

"I won. Hahahaha." Sarah said with a smile.

"I let you win." Zack said with own smile then both laughed.

"This brings back memories of our first race together when we were freshmen." Sarah said.

"Yeah… The first time I met you… You were quite the stuck up back then. Hahahaha" Zack said until Sarah threw her empty bottle of water at him as she smile at his picking.

"You know something… I really thought I would never meet a great guy like you. I was stuck on my old crush before I met you and that really played hell with my friends and family." Sarah said.

"Your old crush? How come I never heard of him before?" Zack asked.

"Because you never asked dumb dumb. However, I don't have those feelings for him anymore. You are the only owner for those feelings and more." Sarah said with a smile.

"So who was your old crush?" Zack asked.

"Dipper." Sarah said and Zack laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny. I really liked him back then!" Sarah said with a small blush.

"I'm just laughing because he isn't anything like me." Zack said with a smile.

"That's because I love you more!" Sarah said with a blush.

"Hahaha. I love you too Sarah." Zack said as he kissed her for a moment.

"That reminds me!..." Zack said as he rustled through his gym bag for something.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Here." Zack said as he handed Sarah an envelope. As she opened it, it had a card inside that said: "I fall for you." It had a picture with a falling tree like person falling in the arms of a heart. Inside said: Will you be mine and never leaf? (leaf being pun to leave because of a tree)

"Hahaha. I knew you would get the most lumberjack version of a Valentine's card. You are so predictable my lumberdork." Sarah said as she pulled Zack up to another kiss but this one was longer as both teens fell to the floor of the bleachers for a little more… expressing of their feelings.

 **Michael and Mabel's day…**

Michael and Mabel were done at the movies after watching "Unicorn bloodbath 4" in 3d. It was Mabel's pick and now its Michael's pick for the restaurant. Michael chose an Italian restaurant that served the best pasta in all of Gravity falls.

Mabel was enjoying her day…However, there was something she had to tell Michael. Something she was scare to tell him for about a week but she knew she had to break this news to him and hoped he wouldn't get upset…

After they got done eating and talking, they just sat at their booth for a little while longer after paying the bill. Mabel took a deep breath and decided to tell him…

"Michael…" Mabel said.

"What's up Mabs?" Michael asked.

"…I'm…I'm…Pregnant." Mabel said.

There was a silence for a few moments and Mabel was sure that he would get upset… However, he smiled and held her hand from across the table.

"This is the most wonderful news I ever heard Mabel… Thank you so much, I can't believe I'm going to be a father and I'm so glad that you are the mother of our child. I love you so much Mabel." Michael said with a smile as a few tears of joy fell down his face.

Mabel was crying now as she squeezed Michael's hand…

"Mabel are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah… I'm just so relieved that you are happy about this… I didn't know what to do if you didn't wanted to hear me say that and get mad at me.

"Mabel… I would never get mad at you… You are my heart and I can't live without you…" Michael said as he cuffed her cheek and pulled her into a warm passion filled kiss…

Even though she didn't break the news to anyone else yet she was glad that Michael accepted her announcement. Nothing was going to ruin this moment right now… Until Michael and Mabel got a text on their phones…

 **Dipper and Pacifica's day…**

Dipper and Pacifica went to the fair like they wanted and tried everything together… They went on all the rides, ate cotton candy, ate hot dogs, went on more rides, threw up, went on another ride, threw up again, cleaned themselves up at the restrooms, and decided not to go on anymore rides… Except one…

Dipper and Pacifica saved this ride last for a reason… The tunnel of love…

"You ready Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. I could use a nice SLOW ride for a change." Pacifica said.

"Hey what can I say, I love fast roller coasters and rides that spin." Dipper said with a smile.

"Well still. We should have ate after the rides not during. I had to use up my last breath mints for us after having disgusting puke come out of us." Pacifica said.

"Thank you for that by the way." Dipper said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Pacifica said as she held Dipper's hand and walked together to the tunnel of love…

Once it was their turn in line, they then got into the car and buckled themselves in for the ride but then unbuckled once they were out of site from the ride operator so they can snuggle together while enjoying the ride. Dipper and Pacifica saw beautiful lights and heard calming music as they enjoyed each other's warmth from snuggling.

"This is great." Pacifica whispered.

"Yeah." Dipper whispered back as the two pulled each other into a kiss.

They both kissed each other for a few minutes but then broke…

"Hehehe. You know this ride takes forever, I wondered if anyone actually did it in here." Pacifica said.

"Ew Paz! This was supposed be romantic not sexual." Dipper said now thinking that they could be sitting in a car that had someone actually had sex in it.

"Your right… I'm sorry Dip." Pacifica said as she pulled him into another kiss.

Once they broke again they looked into each other's eyes. The both saw the years of love they both had for each other and still have now. They knew that they were meant to be together and nothing was going to change that…

"I love you Pacifica Northwest." Dipper said.

"And I love you too Dipper Pines." Pacifica said as she leaned back into Dipper's chest and snuggled with him again until the ride was over and they both got out of the ride and walked away together the same way they arrived…Hand in hand.

Suddenly they got a text on their cell phones…

 **Corduroy house…**

After their hike, Kayla and Jessica spent the rest of the day with their boyfriends at their house. Manly Dan was out of state for a job so Wendy was in charge until he got back in a week. Wendy was now 21 along with her eldest brother that was still younger by a few months, Benjamin.

Kayla and Benjamin loved everything about each other and so did Jessica and Kevin. Wendy then came down from her room and saw the four on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys. How was your hike?" Wendy asked.

"Great Sis. Did you go out with anyone today?" Benjamin asked.

"Not really. I spent most of the day here at home board out of my mind…" Wendy said.

"Well do you want to do something?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm… I know! Lets throw a party!" Wendy shouted with excitement and everyone else was excited by the idea as well as they all texted everyone they knew…

Little did anyone knew tonight was going to be one hell of a night…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Wonder what's going to happen now… What do you guys think? Will John and Ryan get together? Will Pacifica, Michael, Sarah, Dipper, Zack, and Mabel go to this party? Find out next time… BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright people time for a party! I do have to stress that there will be underage drinking in this chapter. Please please please don't hate me for it. Anyways time for what you guys really came here to read…Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Underage drinking, violence, language, and sexual conduct.**

 **Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dumb drinking brings hangovers from hell…**

Dipper, Sarah, Pacifica, Zack, Mabel, and Michael got a text at the same time… It reads: Hey guys PARTY tonight at Corduroy's! Bring friends, drinks, food, and any music you wish to jam to! Party starts at 8 so don't be late!

Dipper, Pacifica, Zack, Sarah, and Michael didn't mind a party but Mabel had her doubts and suspicions. She wanted Michael to have a good time but if it involved alcohol she wasn't going to drink because of her pregnancy. Also, if Michael got drunk then she would have to explain to his aunt why he was drunk and she didn't want to get on Pacifica's mom's bad side. She also wondered if Dipper and Pacifica were going to be there as well. None of them ever drank alcohol before but she assumed that Michael would probably drink…

"Do you want to go?" Michael asked breaking her out of thought.

"I… I don't know Mike… If we go there might be alcohol there and I don't want you to…" Mabel said until her hand was taken by Michael's.

"Don't worry Mabel, as far as alcohol goes, I'm not going to be drinking anyways except maybe some punch or water." Michael said and Mabel nodded.

"Alright then…Lets go." Mabel said and the two made their way out the restaurant and into Michael's car to drive over to the party before it got started...

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and Pacifica…**

Dipper and Pacifica decided to go but had to pick up Sarah and Zack from the track at the high school…

"Do you even think they are still there? They probably left already and headed to the party." Pacifica said in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure they are still there. Zack told Wendy that he was staying at the track after school and he would text me anyways when they were ready to leave." Dipper said.

"Oh ok. So I assume they texted you?" Pacifica asked.

"Nope." Dipper said.

"Then how do you know they are ready to leave then?" Pacifica asked as she was getting a little irritated with Dipper's logic.

"Don't know, I called them...but no answer. We don't want to be late for the party so we have to pick them up." Dipper said.

"Whatever, they are probably doing it and don't want to be disturbed." Pacifica said.

"Hahahaha. Always straight to the gutter with you, huh?" Dipper said with a smile.

"Well it's not like we did anything today!..." Pacifica said in a fume as she turned her head towards the window.

"Shesh… alright alright. We can have a quickie before we pick them up." Dipper said.

"Alright… Pull over." Pacifica said and Dipper obliged as they had their time together and fogged up the windows and mirrors…

 **Meanwhile, at the high school with Sarah and Zack…**

"Where could he be?! The party starts in a half an hour!" Zack said while checking his watch.

"Did you text him or call him?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Zack said and Sarah sighed with a roll of the eyes.

 _Ring…ring…ring…_ "Hello?" Dipper answered.

"Where are you guys?" Zack asked.

"We're on our way we just-" Dipper said until Pacifica took over the phone.

"DIPPER ALREADY CALLED YOU GUYS! YOU DIDN'T PICK UP!" Pacifica shouted.

"Ow! Damn Paz. No need to shout. I'm sorry. We just got…hung up with something." Zack said.

"Oh we know. You guys couldn't keep it in your pants, can you!?" Pacifica snapped.

"Hey-" Zack said until Sarah took his phone after hearing Pacifica.

"Like you are one to talk! I hear you during nights whispering Dipper's name while trying your best to be quiet with your-" Sarah said.

"S-SARAH! Don't say that!" Pacifica screamed with embarrassment.

"Well it's true… Anyways just get here, I'm getting cold." Sarah said.

"Alright... We'll be there soon." Pacifica said as she hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Zack asked.

"Oh Pacifica still has her fantasies about Dipper during the night." Sarah said as she handed Zack his cell phone.

"Oh…" Zack said.

"Yeah… She has a wild imagination…" Sarah said while looking away in embarrassment over something.

"Do you think about me during nights like that?" Zack asked with a smile.

"N-NO!" Sarah said with a deep blush.

"Ok then…" Zack said as he just smiled and looked out to the highway…

After a few minutes of silence…

"I DO, OK?!" Sarah said as she looked away again with a big blush and Zack laughed.

"SHUT UP LUMBER DORK!" Sarah said as she walked away.

"Aw come on Sarah, don't be like that…" Zack said as he followed her.

15 minutes later Dipper's car came up and found the two sitting on a bench at the bus drop off.

"About time you guys showed up." Sarah said as she got in the back with Zack.

They drove until they reached the Corduroy residence and already the party was if full swing. Music is playing with heavy bass you can a half a mile away, guys and girls were drinking in the front lawn and in the house, and everyone was having a great time. When Dipper, Pacifica, Sarah, and Zack got out of Dipper's car, they then made their way in the house.

Music was so loud that Dipper and the others couldn't even hear themselves think as they went through crowds of people to try and find someone they knew. Suddenly, everyone heard someone on a microphone.

"Alright dudes, quiet down. My Mabs got an announcement to say." Wendy said on the microphone as she handed it to Mabel.

Mabel looked through the crowd of people and she saw Dipper, Pacifica, Sarah, and Zack looking at her and immediately got nervous… However, she knew that Dipper and the others will find out eventually so she swallowed her fear and spoke…

"I'm…I'm going to be a mom." Mabel said in the microphone and everyone cheered with drinks in the air. However, she saw Dipper walking out and Pacifica trying to catch him. Mabel knew right there and then that Dipper was upset about the situation…

 **Outside the party…**

Dipper sat on the front steps completely ignoring Pacifica's pleas to not get upset with Mabel. However, Dipper did feel upset and didn't know what to do… Suddenly Mabel came out and hesitantly walked over to Dipper.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel nervously said.

Dipper stood up and was about to leave.

"Please don't leave!" Mabel said in a panic.

"Mabel… When, were you going to tell me about this? Do you think that our parents would approve? Do you really think that everything will be ok!?" Dipper angrily said.

"Dipper…" Pacifica said.

"Don't… I need to be alone right now…" Dipper said as he walked away upset.

Mabel broke down and cried over Dipper's words and Pacifica held her…

"W-Why is he mad? I…I thought he would be happy…" Mabel lightly said as she continued crying.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you Mabel… He just…surprised about this. So he doesn't really know how to react to this. I'm sure he will apologize Mabel. Please don't be upset…" Pacifica said.

"I hope so… He does have a point though with our parents… I truly don't know how they will take this… They might make me have an abortion." Mabel said.

"Mabel…They will not do that. I'm sure they will be happy about this…I'm happy about this." Pacifica said with a smile and Mabel gave a small smile back.

"Thank you Paz… I hope Dipper will forgive me." Mabel said.

"Dipper is the one that needs to apologize Mabs. He's just being dumb and needs to clear his head right now." Pacifica said as she stayed with Mabel until she calmed down…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

Dipper walked down the dirt road completely upset as a thousand thoughts plagued his mind…

" _How the hell is Mabel going to let this be ok? She's pregnant! If Mom or Dad found out, they'd kill her. I swear she can be so…UGH!"_ Dipper thought as he walked further and further down the road until he saw someone.

"What's going on little kid?" Robbie snidely greeted.

"I don't have time for you Robbie. I think you are a little old to be still picking on someone who's younger than you." Dipper said as he tried to walk past Robbie but he blocked Dipper's path once again.

"That may be true but it looks like there is something else bothering you than that." Robbie said.

"Look Robbie. This is none of your business so butt out!" Dipper said as he forced his way past Robbie.

"It's about Mabel isn't?" Robbie asked which made Dipper stop for a second.

"It's none of your business…" Dipper said once again.

"Look kid… You think I don't know when there is a problem between siblings? Believe it or not I had a brother once but he's gone because I didn't support him. Our Mom wanted both of us to continue working for the family business with the funeral home but he didn't want to. He wanted me to support his decision on going into music but I was scared and didn't want to upset Mom or Dad. As a result, he ran away and we never heard from him again. After that I decided to follow in his footsteps regardless of what my parents thought, hoping someday he would return after hearing that I became musician like he wanted to be." Robbie said.

"Robbie… Though I understand what you went through, it has nothing to do with me and Mabel." Dipper said.

"What I'm trying to say Dipper is that brothers have to be there for their siblings not turn their backs on them. Do what you want but don't do what I did and ignore my sibling because I was afraid." Robbie said as he walked away.

Dipper watched as Robbie faded from site as he stood there deep in thought…

" _Maybe Robbie is right…(for a change). Mabel needs me to support her not yell at her. God I'm such a dumbass!"_ Dipper thought as he wiped away a tear and ran back to where the party was…

 **Back at the party…**

Mabel sat on the front steps with Michael holding her as she continued to cry until she heard Dipper coming back.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he ran up to them only to be stopped by Michael punching him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MABEL LIKE THAT YOU PRICK!" Michael shouted.

"Michael stop!" Mabel said.

"But Mabel!" Michael said.

"Don't worry about it Mike. I think I know why Dipper came back." Mabel said as she help Dipper up to his feet.

"Mabel… I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled for and I should support you not hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Dipper said.

"…I forgive you Dipper." Mabel said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Aww ain't that sweet." Wendy said in the background and everyone laughed.

Dipper and Mabel laughed too as everyone then went back inside to the party. The party went on for hours and everyone drank except Michael and Mabel. Dipper and Pacifica were pasted out on the couch and Zack and Sarah went upstairs to Zack's room for some…quality time together. Most of everyone else went home or pasted out around the house…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper was the first to wake up in the living room of Wendy's house as his head was throbbing from drinking so much and getting a hangover. He then saw a lot of people laying on the floor, table, chairs, and on the stairs pasted out. Dipper was about to get up until the room went grey and suddenly Bill Cipher arrived.

"Well well well. Long time no see Pine tree."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: BILL IS BACK!? How did this happen? How did he get back from his dimension? And more importantly…When am I going to update my next chapter? Find out next time…BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright folks, time for another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but had to take care of work and school and it was eating up my time. Thank you all for the great reviews and I hope to receive more. Anyways…Enjoy.**

 **Warning Chapter will contain: Offensive Language. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Pain is gain, loss is a must…**

Bill hovered over the shocked Dipper Pines while Dipper was still trying to figure out how Bill returned…

"Bill!? How did you get back!?" Dipper panicked.

"Oh I gave my father the old slip and got away. However, I don't have my body anymore so… I'll just have to find a new one." Bill said.

"Like hell you are! I'm going to stop you Bill and send you back to your damn dimension!" Dipper said.

"Oh Pine tree…So predictable. Don't you think I already knew that you and your wrenched family would try to stop my plans? I won't let you banish me again, I will find a new body and reek hell on earth! Hahahahahaha." Bill laughed.

"I will find out who you are targeting Bill and I will make sure you won't possess him!" Dipper said.

"Oh don't worry Pine tree, he isn't even born yet." Bill said with a sly face as he looked over to Mabel.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Leave Mabel's child out of this!" Dipper yelled.

"Well I don't know quite yet if it would be a boy. However, if he is a boy I will possess him and use my magic to make him older. Once I do that I will find what I've been looking for…" Bill said.

"What are you looking for you damn dream demon!?" Dipper demanded.

"Like I tell you. Anyways time for me to scoot. See you in 8 to 9 months Pine tree." Bill said as he vanished.

Dipper was freaking out as he woke up from the dreamscape. He hoped what he saw was just a nightmare…However, he looked at his arm and it had bloody cuts that spelled out: "I'll be watching you".

Dipper knew right there and then that Bill did in fact returned and was freaking out. He then looked around for his cell phone and after searching for a few minutes he found it in the couch next to an unconscious Thomson.

Dipper was calling Stan to get help but no one answered. Suddenly he realized that it was 10 o clock and forgot he had to work today and rushed to his car to go to work at the Mystery shack. He texted Pacifica who was still at Wendy's sleeping, that he had to get to work before he was late. He hoped she wouldn't get mad at him as he drove away…

Later on, everyone else was waking up now and were having major hangover headaches except Mabel and Michael since they didn't drink last night.

"Ahhh… My head. I think we've partied too hard last night." Wendy said as she got up from the kitchen table and looked around while holding her head in pain.

"Yeah… My head really hurts." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica…what time is it?" Sarah asked.

Pacifica looked at her phone and was shocked… She was shocked by the time but also because of the text she had on her phone. It reads: "Pacifica, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up before I left but I had to get to work before Stan chews my ass. I love you and hope you have a great day. –Dipper."

Pacifica read the text and was getting mad as she gripped the phone hard…

"Are you okay cuz?" Michael asked.

"The nerve of that little… He should have woke me up before he left!" Pacifica said as she chucked the cell phone in the couch and Mabel picked it up and read the text herself.

"Well he did apologize Paz. I'm sure he thought of your rest that you needed when he saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you from it." Mabel said.

"No! It's because now I'm late for work now and he left me here without a ride!" Pacifica said as her face was getting madder by the second.

"Oh shit! What time were we supposed to be at work Pacifica?!" Sarah panicked.

"AN HOUR AGO!" Pacifica shouted.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Aunt Sasha is going to kill us!" Sarah shouted.

"Will you two quiet down! Damn, it's bad enough I got this damn hangover but you two shouting is really putting gasoline on that fire." Kayla said as she held her head in pain.

"Sorry Kayla. We have to hurry to the restaurant. Michael, could you give us a ride?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Michael said as he, Mabel, Pacifica, and Sarah left.

 **15 minutes later at Greasy's Diner…**

Greasy's was a mad house as costumers were coming in like crazy. Sarah and Pacifica got dropped off but had to make through the swarm of people to get to the front counter where Sasha was taking orders…

"I need 4 plates of bacon, 6 cups of coffee, and a stack of waffles that is taller than my partner here." Sheriff Bulbs said.

"Coming right up!" Sasha said as she placed another order on the counter in front of the cook Thomas.

"H-Hey Mom." Pacifica sheepishly said.

"Girls! Where have you two been!?" Sasha demanded.

"Sorry Aunt Sasha we got caught up wit-" Sarah said until she was cut off mid-sentence.

"Never mind that. Go to the back and get your uniforms on and start serving tables. We will discuss this later." Sasha said and both girls nodded as they headed to the back room to change into their waitress uniforms…

 **Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…**

Dipper was grilled by Stan for being late but was given a warning to never be late again or he would get fired. Dipper understood and started working…

Dipper had to take on tour a bunch of old people from the retirement home in town that was chaperoned by the employees. Dipper really didn't like old people on tour because they'd ask him constant questions and it annoyed Dipper to no end. However, since he was still feeling the effects of the hangover, it really bothered Dipper even more…

"And here we have the rock face. The rock that looks like a face." Dipper said.

"Is it a rock?" One of the old ladies asked.

"No, it's a rock that looks like a face." Dipper said.

"Is it a face?" An old man asked.

"Again, it's a rock that looks like face. Not an actual face." Dipper said now feeling his head throbbing with annoyance.

"But is it a face or a rock? I'm confused sonny." Another old man said.

"Okay, moving on." Dipper said trying to move the tour along so he can get through 11 more tours after this one.

Dipper had to deal with all kinds of people from elderly people asking infinite questions to children wanting to touch and play with the mystery exhibits. Dipper was so frustrated and just wanted the day to end…

 **7 hours later…**

"And for our final exhibit, the most mysterious mystery of them all!" Dipper said as he pulled the sheet and revealed a mirror reflecting the costumers which made them laugh.

"That's right folks, we at the mystery shack have fun too. Thus ending our tour, please make your way towards the gift shop and look around for any souvenirs you would like to purchase before you leave. Please note we do not give refunds. Thank you for choosing the Mystery Shack for your tourist travels." Dipper said as the last of the costumers made their way towards the gift shop, where Stan was cashing out all purchases.

Dipper sighed with relief that the day was finally over as he hung up his mystery hat and took off his eye patch. Once the costumers left, Stan closed the door and locked it as he turned the "Open" sign to "Get lost, we're closed" side of the sign.

"Dipper we have to have another talk." Stan said.

Dipper sighed. He assumed that Stan was going to dock his pay because he was late for work. However, a completely different subject was discussed…

"I know Bill is back Dipper." Stan said.

"Wait. You know?!" Dipper asked completely shocked.

"Yes. He came to me this morning, saying that he's back and he's got another plan in motion…" Stan said.

"I know. He came me too and I tried calling you to tell you but no one answered. I figured you were busy but after I came to work, I completely forgot to tell you." Dipper said.

"Listen Dipper… Bill's return is not good. He's escaped his dimension and I don't know what he's going to do. We both got to be sharp and ready for anything that psycho throws at us." Stan said.

"…He told me he was going to possess someone but…" Dipper said until he realized that Stan doesn't know about Mabel's pregnancy.

"But what Dipper?" Stan demanded.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Dipper asked.

"Depends on what you tell me. Now spill kid." Stan said as he crossed his arms.

"Bill is going to possess Mabel's…child." Dipper said now fearing the worse from Stan… However, his fear was unnecessary…

"Well at least we have some time." Stan said.

"Wait. What?! You're not mad or upset that Mabel is pregnant?" Dipper questioned.

"Kid Mabel being pregnant isn't on top of my shocked list. Bill is out there and we have no clue what his plan is. Since Mabel is pregnant, we have 9 months max to figure out his whole plan before she gives birth. Once we figure out his plan, we will put a stop to it and rid ourselves of Bill once and for all." Stan said.

Dipper nodded in agreement…

"By the way, your pay is docked for today." Stan said.

"Aw man!" Dipper whinned.

 **Back at Greasy's Diner…**

The last costumer was finally gone and everyone was able to relax after a long and hard day of work…

"We're finally done!.." Sarah said as she collapsed into one of the booths and laid on the seat.

Pacifica was cleaning up the last of the tables and sat down once she got done…

"I'm glad today is over with too." Pacifica said.

"Not so fast girls. I think now is the time for our talk about being late for work." Sasha said as she walked up to her daughter and niece.

"We're sorry Mom. We didn't plan on being late. We kinda…over slept." Pacifica said.

"Well as punishment, you two have to find me two new employees to clean after costumers and be maintenance clerks for the restaurant." Sasha said and both girls groaned.

"Alright Mom… We'll find two bus boys for you." Pacifica said as she got up and walked into the back room to change back into her old clothes along with Sarah…

"Did you get a lot today?" Sarah asked.

"I got around 86 dollars and change." Pacifica said as she pulled out all her tip money.

"I only got 53 this time." Sarah whined.

"Well we all have our good days and our bad… So, any ideas on who we might ask to see if they want to work here with us?" Pacifica asked.

"Well if we could we would ask our boyfriends but since they have their own jobs I'd think it would be out of the question." Sarah said.

"Not to mention my mom would never allow it." Pacifica said.

"True… So who else?" Sarah asked.

"Hmmm… I think I might know one guy that is willing to work." Pacifica said.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see once we meet him at school Monday." Pacifica said with a smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: A little short but what can you do when school work eats up your time. What do you think might happen? Who is this guy Pacifica has chosen and will he be able to agree to work at the diner? Also, will Bill's plan will be discovered by Dipper and Stan? Will Mabel break the news to her parents about her pregnancy? Find out next time (Whenever that might be) on Returned Feelings. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alrighty folks, lets read another chapter. Also I've been getting a lot of requests on my Bipifica series. So…I'm going to put up a poll. If I get 10 or more reviews on this chapter, I will make another sequel to Bipifica. However, if I don't get 10 or more, then I won't make a sequel. ANYWAYS… Enough of me talking. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Unseen, unpredictable, unimaginable…**

Monday morning came and the gang all made their way to school. However, everyone was surprised to see the new student that was now enrolled to their school but that isn't what surprised them the most. What surprised Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Michael, Kayla, Jessica, Zack, Sarah, Candy, and Grenda was the hand he was holding…

The new guy was holding Ryan's hand as the two got off the bus and walked towards the group. John was a little nervous since he never met anyone, besides Ryan, that was ok with him being gay. Ryan ensured him before they arrived to school that everything would be ok and that Ryan's friends were cool with Ryan being gay and they would be cool with him too.

"Hey guys. This is John I met him on Valentine's day, he moved here from Washington." Ryan said with a big smile on his face.

"H-hello." John nervously greeted.

"Hey John. It's nice to see Ryan finally met someone. You two must really like each other, huh?" Mabel said with a smile.

"Y-yeah. Ryan was nice enough to show me around yesterday while my parents enrolled me here." John said as he squeezed Ryan's hand for comfort.

"Oh where are my manners, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mabel." Mabel said as she shook John's hand extremely fast.

"And I'm Dipper, Mabel's brother." Dipper said.

"I'm Michael." Michael said.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm Pacifica." Pacifica said.

"I'm Jessica and this is my sister Kayla." Jessica said.

"I'm Zack Corduroy." Zack said.

"I'm Candy." Candy said with a bow.

"And I'm GRENDA!" Grenda shouted as she beat her chest like King Kong.

"Nice to meet all of you." John said now feeling more comfortable with the gang.

Suddenly the bell rang and the group had to go to their classes for the day. However, while Dipper and Pacifica walked together to their first class, something was bothering Dipper…

"You doing alright Dip?" Pacifica asked with concern as she saw Dipper's troubled expression.

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen…" Dipper said.

"What's going to happen?" Pacifica asked.

Suddenly Dipper remembered, he didn't tell Pacifica about Bill's return and what he told Dipper about what he was going to do with Mabel's baby…

"Well…" Dipper said trying to decide if he wants to tell Pacifica because she was getting stressed over all this paranormal stuff and didn't want Dipper to get back into it.

"Well what?" Pacifica asked.

"It has something to do with Bill…" Dipper said.

"Sigh… Dipper I know you like the paranormal stuff but you really should give it a brea-" Pacifica said until Dipper cut her off.

"Mabel's in trouble." Dipper said.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" Pacifica asked now getting worried.

"Bill told me… he was going to possess Mabel's baby once she gives birth." Dipper said.

"WHAT!? I know he's a dream demon but that's messed up! Why would he do such a thing like that?" Pacifica asked until the late bell rung.

"We'll talk about this later." Dipper said and Pacifica nodded as they went to their first class…

 **Meanwhile with Mabel…**

Mabel and Michael were in Math class and were sitting next to each other in the back row. The teacher had to step out to use the restroom and the class gossiped a little while he was gone. However, the gossip Mabel heard through whispers were not pleasant…

"Hey, did you hear that Mabel got pregnant?" Some girl said to another girl.

"Yeah, who knew she'd be the one slutting around." The other girl said and both laughed but it made Mabel feel terrible inside.

"Don't worry about them Mabel. They obviously don't have a clue what they are talking about." Michael said as he laid a hand on her hand for comfort.

"I know…but I haven't told my parents yet and…I don't know how they will react…" Mabel said as small tears formed in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"It will be alright Mabs. I'm sure they won't freak out. They love you and will support you and I will be with you when you are ready to tell them." Michael said as he squeezed Mabel's hand a little and she smiled a little.

"Thank you Mike… I don't know what I would do without you." Mabel said.

Suddenly the teacher came back and everyone went quiet and back to work on their math school work…

 **2 periods later…**

Physical education wasn't Dipper's favorite class and hated that he had to eat lunch right afterwards. His stomach would act up almost every time and wouldn't be able to keep any food down...

Today Dipper had to run around the track on the football field but he didn't have any of his friends this period unfortunately. Once the class was allowed to take a break and get some water from the fountain, everyone was relieved. The gym couch was strict and wore them out almost all the time.

As Dipper was drinking water, a girl came up and poked Dipper and he turned to face her…

"Hmm?" Dipper asked.

"Hi I'm Cindy from Piedmont. Do you remember me?" Cindy said.

"Sorry can't say that I have." Dipper said.

"We were in elementary and middle school together, I was friends with your sister Mabel." Cindy said.

"OH. I remember now. You used to come over during her sleep overs at our old house. I didn't know you went school here now though." Dipper said.

"Yeah, my family and I moved here last week. What are you doing here?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, well you see, our parents sent me and Mabel here for the summer after we got out of school during the 7th grade. Afterwards, they came here and told us we were going to be living here and we stayed ever since." Dipper explained.

"Oh, I see… So you think I could see Mabel?" Cindy asked.

"Sure. You have lunch after gym, right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

"Okay then, you can walk with me and we'll meet her there. I'm pretty sure she will be thrilled about seeing you again." Dipper said.

However, once 3rd period was over Pacifica walked over towards the track to walk with Dipper to lunch but saw him walking with Cindy. Pacifica at first was getting upset but then cooled down as she talked herself out of assuming the worst…

"Calm down Paz. Dipper just met a new friend, it's not like he's cheating on you. Yeah that's what it is, it has to be." Pacifica said until she was greeted by Dipper and Cindy.

"Oh Paz. I forgot you were going to walk with me to lunch." Dipper said.

"Who's your new friend?" Pacifica asked as polite as she could without getting upset.

"Hi I'm Cynthia but friends call me Cindy." Cindy said as she shook Pacifica's hand.

"She's Mabel's old friend from our old home town. She moved here a week ago." Dipper said.

"Oh ok." Pacifica said somewhat relieved but she was still suspicious. Also, something was bugging Pacifica about this girl but she dismissed it.

"Well should we all walk to lunch now? I would like to see Mabel again." Cindy said with a smile.

"Sure let's go." Cindy said as she cheerfully clung to Dipper arm.

"Hey hey hey. Just so you know girly, this is my boyfriend." Pacifica said.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you two were a thing, my bad." Cindy said as she pulled away from Dipper.

Pacifica then walked up and yanked on the surprised Dipper's hand and started walking with Cindy in tow…

Once the three arrived to the cafeteria Cindy immediately spotted Mabel.

"MABEL!" Cindy shouted as she rushed over to her.

"Cindy? Is that you? OH MY GOD!" Mabel cheered as she got up and hugged her old friend.

"I haven't seen you in ages! You go to school here now?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah I do. It so nice to see you again." Cindy said with a smile.

"It nice to see you again too. We totally have to catch up." Mabel said as she grabbed her hand and walked her to the table.

Just as Dipper and Pacifica walked towards the lunch line, Dipper heard his sister calling out to him.

"Dipper! Get Cindy a tray of food!" Mabel shouted.

"O-Okay." Dipper said but was getting glares from Pacifica.

"You better not fall for her." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry Paz, she's just an old friend. She knows that you are my girlfriend and knows not to screw that up." Dipper explained.

"Still. Between all those girls back then, Jessica, and even Sarah you are a freakin womanizer that makes girls bat-shit crazy for you." Pacifica said.

"Well I got you crazy for me too though Paz and I chose you for a reason." Dipper said as he grabbed her hand.

"…You're lucky that I love you." Pacifica said.

"I know Paz, I know." Dipper said with a smile as the two got their food and Cindy's…

After the gang talked and ate lunch, they all had to go to their last classes for the day.

 **After school…**

The last bell rung and the gang went their separate ways for the day…

"Bye Cindy. We should hang out some time. Mabel shouted towards Cindy and got a nod and a wave in response.

Cindy then started walking towards her house and half way through…everything turned gray…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: OH SHIT! What's going to happen now? Anyways… Sorry about this chapter being short but next one will be longer (I promise). Also let me know about the Bipifica thing. I really don't want to make another sequel to it but like I said, if I get 10 reviews on this chapter then I will continue that story with another sequel. Until next time…BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well well well, I'm back hahahaha. Enjoy the chapter and I will post a new Bipifica sequel soon. Take note that not everything is going to be the same from here out so expect some…changes lol.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **The beginning is worse than the end…**

"Well well well. It's nice to see you again." Bill said to Cindy.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Cindy panicked.

"Cut the act Jill, we are in my dreamscape after all." Bill said.

"Good because I'm tired of acting like an innocent school girl." Jill said from the possessed body of Cindy but then jumped out and left the body unconscious on the ground as she floated up to Bill's level in her dream demon body.

"So after you possessed this girl, did you find out anything about the baby's gender or any other important information?" Bill asked.

"Pssh. As if. That Mabel girl didn't tell me anything and she's SO annoying with all her stories from her fail summer romances to stupid gushing over that Michael guy that's her boy toy. How much longer do I have to keep this little charade up?" Jill demanded.

"Until you complete the deal we've made. I helped you escape Dad's little dimension prison, you help me get intel about Shooting star's kid and other important info that might harm me or my plans." Bill said.

"You mean us. If they learn about me then I'm screwed, especially if they can trap us again in that stupid journal prison again." Jill said.

"Don't worry about that, if they do try that then I will counter it with my new spell I discovered." Bill said.

"What new spell?" Jill asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Bill said.

"Whatever… You are still going to help me with my other thing right?" Jill asked.

"…If we complete this deal then yes." Bill said.

"Good because you still owe me from lying to me about searching for your body." Jill said.

"I know I know. I said I was sorry." Bill said.

"Mmmm…Where am I?" Cindy said as she was waking up from being unconscious but then saw Jill and Bill in the air and gasped.

"Well good morning little lady. Well I should say afternoon but who cares am I right?" Bill said.

"Th-there are two of you!?" Cindy said as she got up from being shocked.

"Don't worry about him. You need only to concern yourself with me and our deal." Jill said.

"But how long are you going to possess me until Dipper likes me?" Cindy asked.

"Just keep quiet girl. You will get your Dipper and I promise you two will be together as long as you keep your end of the deal and let me have your body for as long as I need." Jill said.

Cindy just nodded with sadden obedience but what she didn't know was that Jill took the souls of her parents in exchange for the deal to be met since Jill couldn't make deals without a male soul but Jill had to take Cindy's mother's soul as well so she wouldn't know about where her husband was. Cindy was just blinded from all of this because of Jill possessing her body. Normally when dream demons possess a body, the soul exits the body since it's without a vessel. However, Cindy's soul just goes unconscious and lays dormant within the body until Jill exits.

 **Meanwhile at the Pines' residence…**

Michael tagged along with Mabel and Dipper to go to their house to talk with their parents. They were going to finally break the news about Mabel's pregnancy because sooner or later they would find out from her figure…

"Mom…Dad… Can we talk?" Mabel asked with Dipper and Michael beside her.

"Sure sweetie, what's the matter?" Karen asked from the kitchen table as they all sat down.

Mabel was unsure about this and was shaking a little but Michael placed his hand on hers and comfort her a little so she could tell her parents a little bit easier without worry…

"Mom…Dad… I'm… I'm…" Mabel said but was still struggling to tell them. However, both Karen and Frank knew what their daughter was going to say from her uneasy and tense body language. They both looked at each other and nodded as they looked back to Mabel and placed their own hands on their daughter and gave warm smiles.

"It's alright dear. We understand." Frank said.

"You…You do?" Mabel asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie. It's going to be okay. We love you no matter what and nothing is going to change that." Karen said which made Mabel cry even more as she got up and hugged both of her parents and they hugged her back with smiles.

Dipper and Michael smiled too as they saw Mabel finally letting go of her worry thanks to her parents understanding and approval. Once Mabel settled down she whispered thank yous to her parent's ears as a warm smile joy and relief appeared on Mabel's face.

 **Later on…**

Michael gave his good bye and left to head home. Mabel was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. Dipper was happy too…However, in the back of Dipper's mind he knew that this happiness was only temporary because of what he learned so far from Bill's plan.

" _I have to make sure I stop whatever Bill is planning before he possesses Mabel's baby. I can't let him do that…I won't let him do that. Maybe if I talk with Stan again, maybe he has learned something that might help us. I only pray that he does because I can't let Mabel find out about this. If she finds out she would be worried and might go into a panic…"_ Dipper thought as he sat on his bed and his smile turned into a serious look as he was determined to protect Mabel and her unborn baby…

"What's goin on Dippin dots?" Mabel asked as she popped in Dipper's room and she saw Dipper's face get serious but changed quickly once Mabel pulled him from his thoughts.

"OH… Nothing Mabs… Just thinking about being an uncle for the first time… It's all new to me." Dipper said.

"I know the feeling… This is the first time I'm going to be a mother… I never thought it was going to happen to me this soon." Mabel said.

"Well you do like unprotected sex a lot." Dipper said.

"DIPPER!? How did you know about that!?" Mabel panicked as a deep blush of embarrassment took hold of her face.

"Michael and I talk too, you know. You girls aren't the only ones talking about sex and stuff." Dipper said.

"But Dipper that's gross to talk about your sister's sex life with her boyfriend." Mabel said and Dipper laughed.

"Alright you two. Time for bed and I better not see your cell phones on during the night." Karen shouted from down stairs.

"Okay Mom." The twins said at the same time.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Dipper… By the way… I noticed you have been saving up a lot of money, how come?" Mabel asked.

"Just planning for my future and all. We have to save up when we get out of high school because we would finally be living as adults." Dipper explained.

"Ugh… You never change. Always planning this and planning that. When are you going to let go and give planning stuff a rest?" Mabel asked.

"Don't know." Dipper said simply.

"Whatever… Well good night Dips." Mabel said as she walked away.

"Night Mabs." Dipper said.

Dipper then closed his door and then walked over to his lock box underneath his bed and opened it…

"230 dollars…Well I'm almost there. Just need a little more and it will be perfect..." Dipper said as he placed his plan he pulled out from his pants pocket and put it with the lock box…

Dipper then got changed and went to bed for the night…

 **The next day…**

School bell rung and everyone went to their next classes. Dipper went to gym and immediately Cindy came running up to him…

"DIPPPER! The P.E. Teacher says we have to find partners of the opposite gender for our next exercise, for some reason he wants us to learn dancing." Cindy said.

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted as he walked towards the Physical Education teacher for some answers.

"Couch Showrnsburg." Dipper said.

"What's wrong Mr. Pines?" Couch Showrnsburg asked.

"Why are we learning dancing for Gym class?" Dipper asked.

"Dancing can be known for its physical properties of hand, foot, and eye coordination. Also it is good for teamwork with others." Coach Showrnsburg explained.

"But Coach! I have a girlfriend!" Dipper whined.

"It's not like you are cheating or whatever. Quit your whining and get ready with Ms. Cynthia Johnson." Coach Showrnsburg said.

"Why her? Can't I be partnered with someone else?" Dipper asked.

"Well if you came to class on time, you could have had your choice of a dance partner but since you were tardy Ms. Cynthia is all that's left… So deal with it!" Coach Showrnsburg said as he walked away towards the record player to start the music.

Dipper didn't like this and he prayed that Pacifica would never know of this… She and Mabel were the only two Dipper danced with before and he really didn't want to dance with anyone else except Pacifica. However, he swallowed his pride and did what he had to do…

"Don't worry Dipper. I know I'm not a good dancer but I promise I won't tell Pacifica about today." Cindy said with her smile which Dipper didn't know if he should feel relieved or frightened…

"Alright… First, the men must take the ladies waist with one hand and her hand with his other and the ladies should take that hand and other placed on his shoulder." Coach Showrnsburg said and everyone did what he instructed.

Dipper gulped from nervousness which made Cindy giggle a little and made Dipper blush.

"Next, the men lead with the start of the music and the ladies will follow. Your pattern should be in sync and try not to step on any toes." The coach said and then placed the needle on the record player and the music started playing…

Most of the guys did poorly and the coach had to personally teach them one pair at a time. However, Dipper was doing really well and was impressing most of everyone there including Cindy even though she is being possessed by Jill…

"Wow Dipper… You are really good at this." Cindy complemented.

"Thanks… Mabel taught me." Dipper said now feeling a little more comfortable as his confidence was taking hold from the complement Cindy gave… In fact he smiled to it…

However, what Dipper didn't know was that Pacifica was watching the whole thing from the Gymnasium door way…

 **10 minutes earlier…**

Pacifica was sitting in English class and she was hating it… Not the subject but knowing that another girl has gotten in between her and Dipper and there was nothing she could do about it.

" _I hope little Ms. Cindy isn't going to take Dipper away from me. Otherwise she will know a new definition of pain_ … _Okay Pacifica, calm down… You are just over-reacting again. Dipper told you that there isn't anything going on with this girl and you have to trust him… But it's just so damn hard when all these girls want him for themselves."_ Pacifica thought then suddenly she heard whispering gossip from behind her…

"Did you hear that they are having dancing lessons at the Gym?" One girl said.

"No way. They are so lucky, we have to be in boring English class with a teacher that has hearing loss." The other girl said.

" _Dancing? No… Dipper would never dance with her… He wouldn't… He wouldn't… He-"_ Pacifica thought until she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Northwest?" Mr. Hearth said once he seen Pacifica's hand.

"I need to use the facilities." Pacifica said.

"Very well." Mr. Hearth said and Pacifica bolted like the devil out of the classroom and ran down the hallway…

"He isn't dancing with her. He isn't dancing with her. He isn't dancing with HER!" Pacifica shouted to herself and other students were looking at Pacifica weirdly while she was rushing down the hall…

Once Pacifica got to the gym, she opened the door and saw them starting the dance. Her eyes were stuck on Dipper and Cindy as she watched them dance with perfect harmony. Pacifica was too upset to even move so she just watched them. However, she then saw Dipper and Cindy smile and her heart sank…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: AHHHH! Freakin Jill. First she take's Cindy's parents' souls, next she is going with Bill's plan to steal Mabel's baby, and now she is messing up Dipper's relationship with Pacifica!" What they going to do?! Find out next time…BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ALRIGHTY FOLKS! Lol time for another chapter. Haven't quite come up with another Bipifica episode but I'm working on it. Anyways enjoy the new chapter of Returned Feelings…**

 **WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **What we regret tends to remind…**

The gym was quiet… So quiet you could hear a pin drop… Dipper stood in shock as he saw Pacifica on the ground covered in blood and barely alive…

"Wh-What have I've done!?" Dipper said as his eyes watered…

 **15 minutes earlier…**

Dipper and Cindy's dance came to an end from the end of the music on the record player and some of the other students clapped with astoundment of Dipper's moves and Dipper was honored. He completely forgot something though… This wasn't Pacifica…

"Wow Dipper… You are really good at this." Cindy said with a smile.

"Thanks… Mabel taught me." Dipper said.

Suddenly Dipper turned his head and saw Pacifica walking up to both of them.

"OH SHIT! Pacifica, i-it isn't what it looks like!" Dipper panicked.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE YOU ASSHOLE!" Pacifica shouted with tears pouring down her face.

"Hey. Pacifica, like Dipper said it isn't what it looks like. We were just practicing our physical education lesson, nothing more." Cindy said until Pacifica slugged her in the face and Cindy stumbled back.

"OW! What the fuck is your problem! Can't you fucking see Dipper wasn't cheating on you?!" Cindy shouted but fell on deaf ears as Pacifica pounced on Cindy and continued her pounding. Dipper tried pulling Pacifica off Cindy but was elbowed in the face and fell backwards.

"ALRIGHT! I'm fucking done playing dress up!" Cindy said as her eyes turned into blue upside down triangles and Pacifica backed away from Jill now emerging…

"What's going on!" Dipper said in a panic.

Everyone ran out of the gym once things started flying around and blue lightning blasted from Jill that was still possessing Cindy.

"Dipper! It's Jill!" Pacifica shouted.

"WHAT!?" Dipper shouted in disbelief.

"DAMN MORTALS! I'm tired of playing my brother's stupid charade. All for that damn shooting star girl's baby that hasn't been born yet! This girl's body is so damn fragile and can't force any strength out of her. I think it's time I found a new body! Maybe… YOURS!" Jill said as she tried possessing Pacifica's body.

Pacifica screamed and cried as she tried rejecting Jill's control. However, Pacifica's body began to bleed and break. Jill had no choice but to leave otherwise the body would be of no use if she was dead.

"DAMN! The stupid girl rejected me and now look at her! Well it's time I left before Bill knows that I failed, even though I could care less at this time. We'll meet again Pine tree!" Jill said as her triangle spirit disappeared.

Dipper was just shocked in place as he saw Pacifica and Cindy both unconscious on the floor. However, Pacifica took most of his attention because of her state. Her arms looked twisted, her legs looked broken, and blood was pouring from her ears and eyes. Dipper seriously began to think she was dead…

"Wh-What have I've done!?" Dipper said as his eyes watered…

Suddenly police came busting in the gym and saw what happened. Dipper was taken under arrest and both girls were taken to the hospital…

 **8 hours later…**

Dipper called the one person that could actually help and since he was allowed only one phone call, he called Stan…

Stan understood the situation and rushed over to the Gravity Falls police station where Dipper was being held. Once the police gathered the information that Dipper wasn't behind the injuries that Pacifica and Cindy suffered, he was released. However, this was no time to celebrate as Dipper told Stan to rush him over to the hospital…

Once Stan and Dipper got into the hospital, Dipper immediately saw Mabel, his parents, Michael, Sarah, and Sasha in the waiting lobby and rushed over there.

"Guys! Hows-" Dipper said until Sasha walked up and slapped him across the face hard.

"Aunt Sasha!" Michael said with shock.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE ANGEL!" Sasha shouted with anger.

"Sasha! Dipper didn't do this!" Karen protested.

"Who else could of? That other girl was unconscious too and Dipper was the only one in the area that was left still standing!" Sasha yelled.

"Why would Dipper do these things? He's innocent!" Frank stressed.

"If he's so innocent, then why did the police arrest him and the press announced his guilt!" Sasha said as she whipped out the newspaper that said: "Breaking news! Teen boy assaults two girls in school!" The front page reads.

"I didn't do this! You got to believe me! It was Jill!" Dipper said.

"Who's Jill? There isn't any girl named Jill at the scene of the crime!" Sasha said.

Dipper wanted to tell her so badly that Jill was a dream demon but worried that Sasha wouldn't believe him. However, Stan finally spoke…

"Jill is a demon." Stan said.

"A demon? Do you expect me to believe that load of nonsense?!" Sasha said.

"What about that thing that came 3 years ago? That was a demon." Stan said and Sasha remembered.

"…Still though. Even if that…thing was a demon. How wasn't there any witnesses to this…Jill demon?" Sasha demanded.

"Excuse me everyone. Are any of you Ms. Cindy Johnson's parents? She's conscious now." The doctor said as he intervened with Sasha's rampage rant.

"Sorry but none of us are." Frank said.

"Ok… It's just we tried contacting all the phone numbers she provided us and no one answered. We were hoping that someone out of this group would own up to her guardianship." The doctor said.

"I'm her friend from school. Does that count?" Mabel said.

"It's quite fine. We just wondered where her parents were. Anyone can visit her here as long as she permits it first." The doctor said.

"Just tell her that it's Mabel and she will know me." Mabel said.

"Very well. We'll page you once we notify her." The doctor said as he walked away.

"Don't think you are out of the clear just yet young man! Until we get solid proof that your claim is true, you are still on my suspect list mister!" Sasha said with a stern tone voice.

"I promise you. Pacifica can even vouch for my story to be true." Dipper said.

"We shall see…" Sasha said.

Everyone walked into Pacifica's room once they were done with her injuries. She had bandages on her arms and legs and she was still unconscious. Sasha ran to her side with tears in her eyes as she cried at Pacifica's bedside.

"…Let's give them some privacy." Karen whispered to Dipper. Dipper was about to object but Mabel shook her head no to Dipper, saying that right now Pacifica needs to be with her mother. Dipper obeyed and walked out with the rest of his family and with Sarah and Michael, leaving Sasha and Pacifica alone in the room.

Out in the hallway, the Pines family waited until suddenly the same doctor came again…

"Ms. Mabel?" The doctor said.

"Yeah?" Mabel responded.

"We told Ms. Cindy your name and she seemed…surprised. We think it might be amnesia or something but she remembers you. You are free to go see her now." The doctor said and Mabel went with Dipper, Sarah, and Michael while Karen and Frank stayed by Pacifica's room in case Sasha comes out needed anything.

Once Mabel, Dipper, Sarah, and Michael walked into the room, they saw Cindy…

"Mabel! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever!" Cindy cheered.

"Cindy we seen each other this morning at school." Mabel said.

"School? I thought you and Dipper moved to Gravity Falls. When did you get back to Piedmont?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy…We are in Gravity Falls." Mabel said.

"N-no this can't be right… Jill came to me in Piedmont and…" Cindy said.

"So it was Jill that possessed you?" Mabel asked.

"Well…yeah. She said if I gave my body for her to use then she would bring Dipper and you back to Piedmont and Dipper and I would be together." Cindy said.

"Cindy…I thought your old crush on Dipper was done with after we got out of the seventh grade…" Mabel said.

"I'm sorry Mabel… I should have told you that I still liked him. I just didn't want it to ruin our friendship. Also you guys were going to Gravity Falls during that summer so I wasn't able to tell you…but that's when Jill came to me and gave me that deal. I really believed that she could of helped and-" Cindy said until Sarah came up and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You made a deal with a demon, tried to steal Dipper away from our cousin Pacifica, and now you try to make it sound so innocent! Don't you see what you've done for making a deal with that demon!? You made Jill try to possess Pacifica and now she's in the hospital badly injured because you still have an old school girl crush that you never got over with!" Sarah shouted.

"I…I didn't know… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that Jill would do that." Cindy said.

"What did you think demons did?! They aren't called demons for nothing! They hurt people, possess people, and even kill people. They are not here to help anyone except themselves!" Sarah shouted.

Cindy said nothing back as tears rolled down her face of the realization that she was the cause of all this anarchy, all because she couldn't get over her old crush with Dipper…

"I'm done! I'm going to see Pacifica and Aunt Sasha." Sarah said.

"I'm coming too Sarah." Michael said leaving and only Dipper and Mabel were in the room with Cindy.

"Cindy…how could you? I thought we were friends?" Mabel said.

"We are! I-I didn't know this was going to happen. Please…forgive me!" Cindy pleaded.

"After you made a deal with the devil Cindy… I don't think I can forgive you. Mabel might…but after what you let loose… I just can't." Dipper said as he walked out…

 **Meanwhile back at Pacifica's room…**

Sarah and Michael explained to Sasha what had happened once she calmed down a little… Suddenly Dipper came and saw Pacifica room was now open and walked in once he saw his parents in the room with Sasha and her niece and nephew.

"Dipper… Sarah and Michael told me that what you said was true after what Cindy said. Please forgive me for slapping you, it was wrong of me and I'm deeply sorry for it." Sasha said.

"It's ok Mrs. Sasha… How's Pacifica doing?" Dipper asked.

"She still hasn't awoke yet…" Sasha said.

Dipper was relieved that his name was finally cleared from being accused on Pacifica's condition… However, Pacifica hasn't woke up yet, Jill was still out there somewhere, Bill's plan hasn't been stopped, and now he doesn't know if things between him and Pacifica are going to be ok… One thing is for curtain… He can't stop now…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Another chapter done with… Will Pacifica be alright? Will Bill and Jill be stopped? And will Dipper's relationship with Pacifica continue? Find out next time…BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Time for another chapter guys… However, this chapter is going to suck and I do apologize but this chapter is crucial. It's important for future chapters so please don't hate me too much… Anyways, try to enjoy…  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Time doesn't erase scars…**

2 days went by and Pacifica has yet to wake up. Sasha was worried about her daughter but knew she couldn't leave the diner for too long because she needed to make money and pay Thomas for his expenses. Dipper volunteered for Sasha to see Pacifica for her and call her to let her know Pacifica's condition. Also Dipper was worried about Pacifica too because of two reasons… First was because of her health but also because he didn't know if Pacifica would forgive him or not for dancing with Cindy even though she was possessed by Jill…

"Hello again young man. You sure care about this girl to come see her for 3 days straight days." The doctor said to Dipper as he walked into Pacifica's room.

"Yeah… She's my…girlfriend." Dipper said.

"Why hesitate to say she's your girlfriend young man?" The doctor asked.

"Well you see… I danced with this other girl, Cindy, and she saw it. I don't know if she'll forgive me." Dipper said as he hung his head low.

"Is this Cindy girl the same one that's here in the hospital as well?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Dipper answered.

"I see… Well since you and your twin sister are the only ones that know her, I guess I should tell you…" The doctor said.

"Tell me what?" Dipper asked.

"Her parents have gone missing… The Piedmont California police found out she was here and notified us. They said they were going to request a counselor to see her after we notified her… However, no one came yet and we are starting to worry. I know it's kind of bending the law a little but do you think your parents could take custody of her? Otherwise she would be taken by the system and sent to foster care." The doctor said.

"I…I don't know. It's her fault that Pacifica is in this mess and Pacifica blames me for dancing with her even though it was for a school lesson but she doesn't a care and-" Dipper said until the doctor raised a hand…

"Listen young man… Even though you don't like that young girl Cindy, she needs a place to stay with someone she knows. Right now she's upset that her parents are gone and needs real comfort from friends not strangers." The doctor said.

"But Pacifica…" Dipper said.

"She will understand and believe me… She will forgive you for dancing with Cindy once she thinks about it." The doctor said and Dipper nodded hoping that what he said was true…

"Now I have runs to make. You are welcome to stay as long as you want but visiting hours will be over in 8 hours." The doctor said as he left Dipper in the room with Pacifica…

As he watched the still unconscious Pacifica, Dipper was thinking to himself…

" _I hope the doctor was right and Pacifica will forgive me…but what am I going to do? If I ask my family to take Cindy in, they might think I have forgiven her and I still don't… Plus Jill is still out there and is still a threat. Also Bill's plan is still in motion since we haven't stopped him... AHHH! Why can't I have a normal life! Pacifica was right, I'm too involved with the paranormal. I really need to put it to rest. Hopefully after graduation we can't finally move on from all this stuff."_ Dipper thought then he heard Pacifica moaning.

"P-Pacifica?!" Dipper said as he saw Pacifica woke up.

"Dipper? Where am I?" Pacifica asked.

"The hospital…you were pretty torn up." Dipper said and Pacifica looked down and saw her arms and legs and tears formed in her face.

"It…It's going to be alright Paz. Please don't cry." Dipper said as he placed a hand on Pacifica's hand but Pacifica pulled away.

"Dipper… I want to break up." Pacifica said.

"W-What are you talking about? What…what did I do?" Dipper said as he was now tearing up.

"It's what you continue doing… Being around other girls instead of me… Being so wrapped up in your paranormal stuff and not paying much attention to me… Me getting injured because of it all, physically and emotionally… I'm just done Dipper. I'm sorry…but we are through… Please leave." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica please don't do this… I-I promise I'll give up the paranormal stuff and I'll spend every single moment with you. Please!" Dipper pleaded as tears were pouring out now.

"JUST GO!" Pacifica yelled.

Dipper just sat there… He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and torn apart in front of him. He did the only thing he could do now… He left.

 **2 hours later…**

Dipper texted Mabel to come to the hospital and she did on her bike after she got done helping someone with something…

"What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel said as she sat down with her still crying brother in the waiting room.

"S-she…" Dipper whispered.

"What's wrong Dip…? Please tell me." Mabel said with concern.

Dipper just suddenly hugged Mabel and then she knew…

"Oh Dipper… It's going to be alright." Mabel said.

"No it's not Mabs… She was my heart and I ruined it, neglected it, and worst of all hurt it. She… She deserves better than me." Dipper said as he continued to cry and hold onto his sister.

"Just give her time Dipper… She knows you are sorry but she needs time to find it in her heart to forgive you. Please don't give up hope." Mabel whispered softly and tried to comfort her brother as best as she could.

"…Okay Mabel… I'll try." Dipper said.

"And I'll be here to help you as best as I can. Just leave it to the alpha twin." Mabel said which made Dipper lightly giggle.

"You see. Everything will be alright." Mabel said as she broke the hug and smile at Dipper.

"We also got another problem…" Dipper said even though he really didn't want to bring it up but knew that he had to since Cindy was Mabel's friend.

"What's up?" Mabel asked.

"Cindy's parents have yet to be found and needs someone to claim custody of her otherwise she would be putted into foster care." Dipper said.

"And you want our parents to take her in? Does this mean you have forgiven her mistake?" Mabel asked.

"I...I don't know. I don't like how she messed everything up like she did…but since you forgave her and still are friends with her, I think I should let you make that call." Dipper said.

"Well it's like you said, if we don't take her in foster care will. I'll call our parents and ask them but she's only going to stay until they find her parents." Mabel said and Dipper nodded with agreement. However, Dipper was still feeling a little anger for what she had done and because of that Pacifica's hurt and broke up with Dipper. So taking Cindy in was going to be a very hard pill to swallow…

 **15 minutes later…**

Mabel called her and Dipper's parents and got approval to take custody of Cindy until the police find her parents. Right now Mabel and Dipper walked to Cindy's room to tell her the news and wait until Mabel and Dipper's parents came to fill out the paperwork with the Gravity Falls social worker.

"Cindy?" Mabel said once Dipper and she walked into Cindy's room…

"Mabel… They… They said they couldn't find my Mom and Dad. I don't know what happen to them or…if they are even alive." Cindy said as she looked like she cried for a long time as well.

"Cindy, our parents agreed to let you stay with us for the time being until the police find your parents. However, the choice is yours if you want to or not." Mabel said and Cindy looked up at Mabel then to Dipper.

"Y-you sure? I-I mean I'm grateful but… Aren't you…still mad at me?" Cindy hesitantly said.

"I forgive you Cindy…but Dipper is a train wreck of emotions right now because of what happened…" Mabel said.

"…What happened?" Cindy fearfully asked and with good reason because Dipper then walked out in an upset fit as new tears formed in his eyes. Cindy then looked back to Mabel for answers.

"Pacifica…broke up with him." Mabel said.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Mabel. I-I didn't… Jill had my body and… I'm so sorry." Cindy said as she cried again.

"It's ok. You aren't the main reason why Pacifica and Dipper broke up. Pacifica is just frustrated to her peak right now and needs some space… However, I do need to tell you to give up on your chances with Dipper. Even though he's single right now doesn't mean you can have him. Dipper would never return feelings for you. His heart… His true love belongs with Pacifica and he would never go for another girl." Mabel explained.

"…I know… I know now that my stupid deal with Jill only made my chances worse and now… You're right. Pacifica deserves him, not me. I only caused chaos and now… now I want to make amends and hopefully receive both Dipper and Pacifica's forgiveness someday." Cindy said.

"Very well. I'll hold you to that promise but know if that you break it…you'll never be considered as a friend again and I will convince my family to put you into that foster care. Do you understand Cindy?" Mabel threatened.

"Yes… I promise never to go back on my word." Cindy said.

"Good. Now let's get you out of here and take you to your new home for now." Mabel said and Cindy smiled and nodded.

 **1 hour later…**

After Cindy went home with the Pines family, Pacifica was then finally released once she was outfitted with casts for her legs. Thankfully her arms healed up enough to where she could use them. However, her legs were in fact broken and the doctor said it would take 4 to 6 months if not more to heal. For now Pacifica has to use a wheel chair until she is healed enough for physical therapy to walk again.

Sasha came and took Pacifica home once she was respectfully discharged. Pacifica told Sasha about her and Dipper's break up and understood. However, Sasha believed that Pacifica was just upset with Dipper right now and will give him another chance hopefully. Sasha believes that Dipper is the right guy for her daughter and regrets accusing him for Pacifica's injuries. Thankfully Dipper forgave Sasha but now Pacifica and Dipper are not together. Sasha hopes Pacifica will come to her senses and get back with Dipper. However, Sasha isn't going to intervene. This is something Pacifica has to do on her own…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Like I said, I'm sorry for this chapter but it's very important so please bear with me. Until next time…BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay folks… I know I got some disappointed reviews and upset PMs but rest assured… It's going to get better… Enjoy!**

 **Warning Chapter contains: Violence and Language. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **1 step back and 2 steps forward and let's turn around…**

It's been weeks since Dipper and Pacifica's break up and Dipper was still feeling the sting of it. Everyone knew about it of coarse… Mabel and even most of Dipper's friends were trying to cheer him up but nothing worked. Nothing could replace the empty hole in Dipper's heart excepted Pacifica…

After trying everything to help Dipper move on, Mabel decided to call assorted friends to make a plan to get Pacifica and Dipper back together. Mabel called Sarah, Michael, Jessica, Kayla, and Ryan to stage their plan at the park. Cindy wanted to help but Mabel protested say that right now it's not a good idea to intervene on this plan to get Pacifica and Dipper back together…

"Okay Mabel. What's the plan?" Sarah asked.

"We are going to get both Dipper and Pacifica to meet here. Once they find out that the other came as well, we are going to encircle them to get both of them to talk it out and rebuild their relationship." Mabel said.

"I don't know Mabs… This plan seems a bit…forced." Michael said.

"Look. We all tried to get them back together the easy way…but now they have to get back together. IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!" Mabel shouted dramatically.

"Well…not really." Jessica said.

"Well it is to me! Dipper is my twin… I spend the most time with him and believe me when I say, we need to get them back together now!" Mabel stressed.

"Okay okay. We get it Mabel but it's not going to be easy. Pacifica is the problem… Dipper wants to get back with her but she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore." Kayla said.

"Are you curtain? She could just be in denial. Probably deep inside her longs to go back with Dipper." Ryan said.

"That's right. We won't know unless we try. Are you with me!?" Mabel shouted as she laid her hand out and everyone cheerfully placed each hand on top of the other like a team.

"Let's do this!" Mabel shouted…

 **Meanwhile, deep in the forest of Gravity falls…**

Blue and yellow blasts of lightning where flashing in the woods as Jill was fighting off Bill, who came to end his sister for her failure to him…

"You failed me Jill and now it's time to pay!" Bill said.

"I'm done with your stupid plan to possess a baby. Don't you know how idiotic that sounds! You can possess anyone but you choose a body that hasn't even been born yet!" Jill shouted as she blasted Bill with another lightning strike.

Bill retaliated with his dark magic as he made the trees come to life and try gabbing Jill. However, Jill burned them all to the ground instantly with her power.

"I'm through playing games! It's time I trap you in my dreamscape!" Bill shouted as he tried turning everything gray. However, Jill did the same with her red dreamscape and both dreamscapes collided for dominance…

Suddenly a blast of fire exploded between Bill and Jill and a purple star dream demon came through the ground and stopping Bill and Jill's attack on each other.

"M-Mother! Is that you!?" Jill said as she was surprised.

"Yes Jillian. It's me." The star dream demon said.

"Wow. I thought you were dead Sillian-" Bill said until he was hit by Sillian's demonic blast and knocking back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD SON! You call me your mother or Lady Sill! Got that!?" Sill said.

"Ouch! Alright alright. Sorry about that." Bill said as he recovered.

"How are you still alive Mother?" Jill asked.

"Your father resurrected me and told me that I was the only one able to leave our dimension to deal with you two! Your father is really pissed off!" Sill said.

"Hey who said I should listen to that old man anyways he's a load of horse shi-" Bill said until he got hit with another blast of Sill's power.

"Don't disrespect your father Lord Kill that way! You're lucky he can only come to this plane from the sacred chant once a century…but since Jill used that chant, we got to wait 96 more years and 8 months before we can call on him again." Sill said.

"So? Why would we need him?" Bill asked.

"We need him to concur this dimension. None of us can do it without him and your silly and unnecessary squabbling ends here! I swear, you both complained about not having bodies anymore so you search for vessels that you prefer and wear them like band new clothes… How utterly pointless." Sill said.

"But Mother! I need my body back and this idiot refuses to help me and-" Jill said.

"SILENCE!" Sill shouted which scared off any animals in a 10 mile radius.

"I could care less at this point about your goals on searching for your bodies! It's time you both took orders from me now!" Sill said.

"Why should I?" Bill questioned until he got the darkest look he ever seen from his mother.

"Good point. I'll do what you say." Bill said with worry in his voice.

"Good. Now here's the plan and you two better now screw this up!..." Sill said.

 **Later on, at Pacifica's house…**

"Come on Pacifica, let's go to the park." Sarah said.

"Why should I?" Pacifica said.

"Your cousin is right dear. You need fresh air and sunshine instead of being cooped up in this house every day." Sasha said.

"Sigh…Fine, let's go." Pacifica said and went with Michael and Sarah on her wheel chair to Michael's car…

 **Meanwhile, at Dipper's house…**

"COME ON DIPPER! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Mabel shouted from outside Dipper's door with Cindy at her side.

"Leave me alone Mabel." Dipper said.

"Dipper. If you don't come out, I'll pick the lock and send Cindy in!" Mabel fake threatened but Dipper didn't know that as he opened the door.

"What do you want Mabe-" Dipper said until Mabel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out to his car…

"Mabel! What are you doing?" Dipper demanded.

"You are going to drive me to the park!" Mabel said.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because I fucking said so, now lets GO!" Mabel shouted as she pushed Dipper out the front door of the house.

"Look, Mabs… I know you are moody now because of your pregnancy and all but why do you need to go to the park?" Dipper questioned.

"Just shut up and drive." Mabel said as she got in the passenger side.

Little did Dipper know, this is Mabel's tough love and Dipper need it because he would have just stayed in his room most of the day. The only time he came out was for school and even there he didn't act like his normal self. Dipper needed to get back with Pacifica and vice versa. Pacifica was so distant and always stayed home as well. After her break up with Dipper, she didn't smile anymore and only went to school to keep up with her attendance. However, not only their emotions were screwed up but also their normal lives. Pacifica and Dipper's grades have dropped drastically, neither of them have been eating much, their work ethic has decreased, and both of them barely talked with anyone...

 **15 minutes later…**

Dipper was walking in the park with Mabel until they reached a curtain spot and Mabel stopped…

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"You and Pacifica are what's wrong and we're here to fix it." Mabel said.

"What are you talking abou-" Dipper said until he saw Pacifica rolling up in her wheelchair with Sarah and Michael and she was surprised to see Dipper as well.

"What is going on here!?" Pacifica demanded.

"This is for both of your own good. You both need to fix this once and for all." Michael said.

"Enough of this, I'm going home!" Pacifica said.

"I don't think so… You see, we brought back up." Mabel said and all of the sudden Ryan, Jessica, and Kayla came out of the bushes and encircled Dipper and Pacifica along with Mabel, Sarah, and Michael.

"Enough games Mabel! Don't you see it's over?" Dipper stressed.

"This is no game Dipper!" Mabel said.

"You both need to talk this out." Kayla said.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Pacifica shouted.

"Don't you two see? You both need each other!" Jessica said.

"I don't need him! He's done nothing but ruin my life!" Pacifica shouted.

"That's not true! Don't you remember the good times you both shared!? Dipper saved you many of times, made you truly happy,…made you who you are today!" Mabel said.

"ENOUGH! Can't you see that those times are over!? Ever since that damn demon came back, all hell broke loose and…and…" Pacifica said until her eyes cried. She allowed herself to think about the times her and Dipper had. The times she treasured and loved. She tried all her might after the break up to forget but was never able to erase the years of memories they shared.

Pacifica then found herself being hugged by Dipper suddenly and it surprised everyone especially Pacifica…

"Those times we shared…can continue. Please come back to me…" Dipper whispered as tears fell down his face.

Pacifica was overwhelmed with emotion as her fear told her to break away from Dipper…However, her heart said something else as Pacifica returned the hug and again tears fell down her face.

"I…I'm sorry Dipper. I was afraid and didn't want to go back to facing the paranormal again. I used you as an excuse to get away from the paranormal and blamed you for it. I'm so sorry Dipper… I would like to start over…if you want me back." Pacifica said.

"You don't have to be afraid Pacifica…I promise to keep you from harm and I'm sorry that I danced with Cindy… I should have refused." Dipper said.

"It's okay…I forgive you Dipper. But please, don't do it again." Pacifica said and Dipper nodded.

Everyone smiled as Dipper and Pacifica got back together again…

However, a bolt of yellow lightning blasted the ground and everyone was pushed from the shockwave and were on the ground. Suddenly Bill showed himself with Jill…

"BILL!" Dipper shouted.

"Well Pine tree. It was fun but it's time to end our games." Bill said as he blasted another bolt towards Dipper but luckily Dipper was able to dodge it in time.

"AH! It's you! First you ruin my plans for revenge, then you pissed me off, and then you rejected me! It's time I just killed you off little Llama!" Jill shouted as she blasted her bolt of demonic lighting from her hand but just when Pacifica was about to get hit…someone took the hit for her.

"C-Cindy!?" Pacifica said as she saw Cindy in front of her and was confused on why she did what she did.

"Why are you here?! Why do this?" Pacifica questioned the dying Cindy.

"Because…You and Dipper need to be together." Cindy struggled to say as blood was pouring out of her mouth.

Pacifica then saw Cindy die in front of her and then screamed with sorrow… Everyone saw this and questioned why Cindy was here. Mabel thought she left Cindy back at the house but for some reason she was here in the park. Mabel then seen her bike next to a bush and then knew that Cindy came rushing on Mabel's bike to the park. However, she still didn't understand why she sacrifice her life to save Pacifica…

"Dumb girl. You got in the damn way of my blast. No matter… It's time we start Mother's plan… BILL!" Jill shouted.

"Right. It's that time, huh?" Bill said.

"What are you two talking about?" Dipper questioned.

Suddenly Bill and Jill successfully possessed Dipper and Pacifica while their guard was down…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Oh great. Dipper and Pacifica got back together but now they are lost once again thanks to Bill and Jill. Will they be able to get their bodies back? Will they figure out what plan Bill and Jill were talking about? And will Mabel ever get an ultrasound for her baby? Lol Find out next time…BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay folks. Time for another chapter and after this I'm going to make another Bipifica. Enjoy…**

 **Warning Chapter contains: Violence and Language. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Soulward bound…**

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as Dipper's body was now taken. Bill and Jill took Dipper Pacifica's body and were now in complete control…

"Give us our bodies back Bill!" Dipper demanded.

"Sorry Pine tree. Our mother's plans needs two sacrifices and both you and Llama are on the menu! Hahahahahaha!" Bill said as he laughed sadistically.

"Ugh! This body's legs are broken! I'll have to fix this." Jill said as she waved her hands in the air and used her magic to fix Pacifica's broken legs so Jill could stand up.

"Good job Sis." Bill said.

"Let's go Bill! Mother waited for us long enough!" Jill said.

"Yeah yeah… Alright kids, enjoy the fireworks show!" Bill said and then ran away with Jill in Dipper and Pacifica's body.

Pacifica and Dipper watched from their spirit forms as their bodies went out of site

"What are we do Dipper?!" Pacifica panicked.

"…We need to see Stan." Dipper said.

"How? No one can see us unless we possess someone else!" Pacifica said.

"I know…" Dipper said as he was thinking…

"I got it! We possess our friends until we get Stan to help us return our bodies back to us and we send Bill and Jill back into the journal prison again." Dipper said.

"But you sure they aren't going to know that? We already trick them a few times with that journal spell. How do you know that they won't be ready for it?" Pacifica asked.

"We have to try… We can't let them sacrifice our bodies for who knows what they have planned. Also, we don't know anything about their mother. If she's anything like Bill and Jill or worse, then we are going to have a big problem on our hands." Dipper explained.

"Okay then… So who should we possess?" Pacifica asked.

"You can take Mabel and I'll take Michael." Dipper said.

"Alright…" Pacifica said as Dipper and her took positions and were going to possess their targets… However, once they were going to possess them Michael and Mabel moved and Dipper and Pacifica possessed the wrong people…

"W-What happened?" Ryan said.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Mabel asked.

"Ryan?! Oh no… I possessed RYAN'S BODY!?" Pacifica shouted.

Suddenly everyone heard Jessica scream…

"AHHHH! WHY HER!? Why did I possess JESSICA!?" Dipper panicked.

Mabel and everyone else couldn't help but laugh a little at Dipper and Pacifica's mistake.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Pacifica shouted from Ryan's body.

Suddenly everyone remembered something…Cindy.

"What…What are we going to do about her?" Pacifica asked while getting tears in her eyes from remembering what Cindy sacrificed to save her.

"I-I don't know…" Dipper said until suddenly the ground rumbled a little and a mysterious portal opened underneath Cindy's corpse and swallowed her whole…

"CINDY!" Mabel shrieked as she ran to the ground where Cindy was swallowed by the portal and fell to her knees.

"Where did she go?" Kayla asked.

"Bill and Jill! We have to stop them!" Mabel said angrily, assuming it was them who took her.

"Mabel we need to see Stan, he has the journal." Dipper said.

"Ok then. Michael and I will go and get the journal. You two go with Kayla and Sarah and find out where Bill and Jill are with your bodies. Call us afterwards and let us know where so we can get their and trap those damn demons." Mabel said.

Everyone nodded with Mabel's plan and went to do their parts…

 **Meanwhile, at an ancient forest shrine…**

"Wow I never seen this place before." Bill said.

"Shut up damn idiot!" Jill said.

"Both of you be quiet!" Sill said as she turned around from the shrine.

"What is this place Mother?" Jill asked.

"Four thousand years ago, a chaotic demon came from hell and had the ability to turn people's thoughts to his will. All he had to do was look at a person and recreate their thoughts and basically control them to do what he wanted…" Sill said as she went back to the shrine.

"If he was a demon, why is there a shrine for him? I thought shrines were for gods or something like that." Bill said.

"You idiot. Don't you remember you had followers that worshiped you?" Jill said.

"Yeah…" Bill said.

"Well people worshiped this demon like he was a God. Dumbass." Jill said while crossing Pacifica's possessed body's arms.

"Enough! We have to wait until the moon is full tomorrow night before we can start the ritual of resurrecting him. Once I start the chant, both of you need to exit those bodies and let the portal do the rest. If the portal doesn't get its sacrifices then it won't work for another 5 years." Sill said.

"Understood Mother…However, what about interference from the humans?" Jill asked.

"Well you two would have to hold them back then, I can't stop the chant of resurrecting this old demon. If I stop then the portal won't open." Sill said.

"So what's this demon's name anyways?" Bill asked his mother and she looked at him.

"His name is…" 

**Meanwhile, at Stan's house…**

"So are we going to get your great uncle to help?" Michael asked.

"Well we have to find out about this sacrifice thing and see if Gruncle Stan has any information about it, also I heard Jill and Bill say that they had a mother so we need to find about that as well." Mabel said as the two got out of the car and walked into the Mystery Shack…

"Sup dudes." Soos greeted.

"Hey Soos. Nice to see you again but we are kind of in a rush, where is Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked until she heard him call out from his office.

"MABEL! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" Stan shouted.

"Whoa! Is he mad at you or something?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Mabel said as she gave Michael a quick peck on the lips and walked into Stan's office.

"Hey Gruncle Stan." Mabel said.

"…Close the door." Stan said simply and Mabel did what her great uncle told her.

"Bill came to me earlier this morning… He told me about his new plan, which I don't know why though… but more importantly… Why the HELL IS SILL HERE!?" Stan shouted.

"Sill? Who's Sill?" Mabel asked.

"She's Bill and Jill's mother. I thought she was dead and gone but for some reason she's calling the shots now." Stan said.

"Is she really that terrible?" Mabel asked.

"Do you really need to ask? She is ruthless, heartless, and uncaring. She doesn't make deals like Bill and Jill do. She only cares about herself and will kill or worse to anyone who gets in her way…" Stan stressed.

"I see… Well I guess we should be careful then." Mabel said.

"Please tell me you aren't going to go after this monster." Stan said and Mabel just shifted a little with discomfort.

"Sigh… Why do you kids always have to go after things that could kill you? I know I'm not one to talk because I did the same things but that doesn't mean you should too. You and Dipper have a family and friends. Please don't do the mistakes…I've made." Stan said as he looked down in sadness.

"What…What happened Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked softly.

"Sill… She was the one who killed my wife because we tried to stop her plans back then. I killed Sill with an artifact we both found but she killed my wife Helen before I killed Sill… Now Sill is... alive. My wife's death was in vain." Stan said as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry Gruncle Stan I didn't know you had a wife..." Mabel said as she place a hand on his.

"…Please Mabel. I know their plans are evil but please…Stay away from that monster." Stan said.

"I'm sorry Gruncle Stan…but I have to. They got Dipper and Pacifica's bodies and are sacrificing them for something. We need to stop them before they are gone forever." Mabel said.

"Sacrifices? " Stan said.

"Yeah." Mabel said then she saw Stan digging in his desk for something until she saw him pull out a journal with his wife's name on the front of it.

"This was Helen's journal on demons and other creatures that require sacrifices in order to resurrect them. If we look in here, we can see which one they are trying to bring back." Stan said as he opened the book and looked through it with Mabel…

"This one! It has to be him." Stan said as he looked at the demon's name with terror in his eyes…

 **Meanwhile, back at the ancient shrine…**

Pacifica, Dipper, Kayla, and Sarah found where Bill and Jill were and spied on them from above behind some bushes…

"Who's that star looking thing?" Sarah asked.

"Probably Bill and Jill's mother. I heard Bill say his mother was planning to sacrifice our bodies for something but I don't understand why they are arguing…" Dipper said as the four listened in on the three demons argue…

"What do you mean we have to wait another day!?" Bill demanded until he was smacked by Sill.

"Silence! I told you… We have to wait because the moon isn't full until tomorrow night. Only the moon's energy can activate the shrine and once I finish the chant the door will open." Sill said.

"As much as hate to admit it, Bill does have a point Mother. It's kind of risky to let the humans roam free while we wait. They could try to stop our plan and we would have to start from square one again." Jill said.

"Don't worry about them. Like I said earlier they can't do anything while you two are here. After all you have two of their bodies, they won't risk harming them as long as you two have them." Sill said.

"But we didn't take these bodies by dealing, we took them by force." Bill explained.

"So what does it matter?" Sill asked.

"All they would have to do is use a curtain spell and our possession would be undone!" Bill said.

"Ugh… How can you two be so stupid?!" Sill yelled as she smacked both of them.

"Ow! Mother please! We did what we could with what time we had. We couldn't make deals with them if we didn't have anything to offer in return." Jill said.

"But you two could have made deals with someone else besides these two brats! I swear, all you two had to do was find one male and one female. Didn't matter who and we would have had no problem with the ritual but you two had to give in to your old grudges and now gave them a damn leg up on us!" Sill said.

Dipper, Pacifica, Sarah, and Kayla heard the whole thing…

"What spell are they talking about?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know but we should return to Stan and find out while we have a little time before they start their ritual. Come on let's go." Dipper said and they four quietly backed away and started walking to Stan's house…

Once the four made it back to the park they were greeted by John…

"Ryan! Didn't you know we had a date today! Come on lets go. You promised we'd get ice cream." John said as he grabbed Pacifica's hand.

"Wait! John. I'm not who you think I am. WAIT!" Pacifica said but fell on deaf ears as she was being pulled away.

"Should we do something?" Kayla asked.

"Unfortunately we can't because we don't have the time to explain everything to John. For now Pacifica is just going to have to deal with him until we get a plan rolling with this ritual business." Dipper said.

Suddenly Sarah's phone vibrated and looked at it and saw Michael was calling and she answered it…

"Hey Mike. Did you find out anything on your end?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah… Get over here with Dipper and Pacifica. We need to tell you guys something…something big." Michael said with fear in his voice.

"Okay Michael, we'll be there soon." Sarah said as she hung up her cell phone.

"So… What did he say?" Dipper asked.

"He said there was something big he needs to tell us and we need to get over to the Mystery shack and fast." Sarah said.

"Okay we'll take my car and…" Dipper said until he stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong Dipper?" Kayla asked.

"I forgot, my license is in my wallet and Bill possessed my body so I don't have it now." Dipper said as he smacked his forehead.

"So? Just drive normal and don't attract attention from the cops and we'll be fine. Besides, you are in Jessica's body not yours so the license wouldn't do you any good anyways." Sarah said.

"Okay then…" Dipper said as he and the two girls got into Dipper's car and drove away towards the Mystery shack…

However, once Dipper got onto the highway and drove for a few miles, he suddenly saw blue lights in his rearview mirror…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Ah great! Pacifica gets dragged into a date she wasn't expecting, Dipper is getting pulled over, and we still haven't found out this mystery demon which has gotten Stan all worked up with fear. Find out next time what is in store for our friends and see how things play out. Until next time…BYE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: TIME FOR FUN FOLKS! HAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I said I would make another Bipifica but right now I have a small writer's block but I will post it as soon as I come up with something. This chapter is going to be interesting to say the least so…Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Language, and sexual dialog. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **What date is it? Who are we? How are you?...**

"Come on Ryan! You promised me some ice cream from that shop we saw in town yesterday." John said as he continued yanking Ryan's arm but his body was still possessed by Pacifica…

"John…I… I can't." Pacifica said.

"Why not Ryan? Don't you…like me anymore?" John asked as he stopped and his voice sounded disappointed.

Pacifica didn't know what to do. She had to get back to Dipper and the others but at the same time she didn't want to ruin Ryan's relationship with John. After looking at the depressed John she noticed his hand let go of Ryan's and he started to walk away.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry John… Come on let's go get some ice cream, my treat." Pacifica said and made John smile again as he ran up to Pacifica and gave a kiss on Ryan's lips. Pacifica was shocked and felt bad because she thought she was cheating on Dipper in a way but remembered that John still doesn't know that this is Pacifica in control of Ryan's body not Ryan himself. So Pacifica played along until she got her own body back and she wouldn't have to feel guilty about this anymore…

John and Pacifica then walked hand in hand as they exited the park...

 **Meanwhile with Dipper, Kayla, and Sarah…**

"SHIT! What the hell!" Dipper yelled.

"I don't understand either. You were doing the speed limit, we had our seat belts on, and I even saw you use your turn signals correctly. How the hell did you get pulled over?!" Kayla panicked.

"I don't know but we have to come up with an excuse and fast otherwise this cop is going to arrest us or worse…he might tell your parents and my aunt!" Sarah panicked as well.

As Dipper waited for the cop to exit his vehicle his heart was pounding a million miles per hour. The cop came up to the window and Dipper rolled it down…

"Jessica! I thought it was you! Why the hell are you and your sister in someone's car? Neither of you two have your licenses yet!" Officer Henry Miller said.

"D-DAD!?" Kayla panicked from the passenger side of the car.

"Mr- I-I mean D-Dad. Why are you here?" Dipper asked.

"Well Jess, I saw you driving this car and couldn't believe my eyes. I would like some explanation about why you have this car." Officer Henry Miller said looking for some answers.

"W-Well you see is…Um…" Dipper stuttered in fear.

"WE BARROWED IT!" Kayla yelled in panic.

"Barrowed? From who and why?" Officer Miller asked.

"My Brother's girlfriend's brother Dipper Pines. W-We asked him to lend it to us so we all could practice. You see I have a permit but no car to practice driving with and Jessica over here said she would like to try too because she wants to be a police officer like her father someday." Sarah said from the back of the car.

"Hmmm… As much as I approve of learning how to drive and feeling a little happy to hear my little angel wants to become a police officer, doesn't excuse the situation. First off, if you wanted to drive so badly Jessica, you should of came to me first so I could have taken you to the D.M.V for your driver's permit test and I could train you. Secondly, I don't approve of the owner of the car to just lend his vehicle to 3 unexperienced drivers without being present. You girls could have gotten into an accident for crying out loud! I'm sorry but I can't let this go. Please tell me this Dipper Pines' address or phone number so I can contact him or his parents about his lack of responsibility." Officer Miller demanded.

"I'm not- I-I mean Dipper isn't irresponsible Dad." Dipper said.

"Are you meaning to tell me you are actually going to defend his actions of almost killing you, your sister, and your friend?!" Officer Miller said now getting angry.

"N-no. What Jess meant Dad was that we lied to him to get his car. We told him that Sarah had a license already and we wanted to learn so we could drive someday. We're sorry about this Dad." Kayla said.

"Hmm…Very well. I'm disappointed in all three of you. However, if Mr. Dipper Pines didn't know about you lying to him, I guess he isn't quite at fault here. Still though… I want you to drive this car back to the park parking lot and I will drive right behind you. Once you successfully parked it without damaging the car, I'm taking you two back home… We are going to have long talk about this. Understood?" Officer Miller said.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Kayla said.

"Good. Now Sarah is it? Since you have a permit, I'll allow you to drive the car back but you need to go home once we park the car. I'll let you slide this time but never do this stunt again!" Officer Miller said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." Sarah said.

Sarah got out of the back and switched with Dipper to drive the car back. Dipper and Kayla then got in the back in of the police car and Henry drove both of them back home…

Dipper was panicking once again in his mind. He knew he had to come up with another lie in order to protect his identity and try his best to keep himself and Kayla out of being grounded because if he was stuck in the house, Bill, Jill, and their mother Sill would complete their plan and sacrifice Dipper and Pacifica's true bodies…

 **Back at the park…**

Sarah called Michael and told him to come over and pick her up since she doesn't have a ride anymore. Now that she thought about it, Sarah thought this was stupid and they should of called Michael to come pick them up instead of having Dipper drive because he didn't have his old body back and was stuck in Jessica's body and she doesn't have a driver's license.

Once Michael came and picked up Sarah, she explained everything to him and Mabel about what happened with Dipper…

"That's just great. Now Dipper is stuck being grounded since he forgot he was Jessica and we can't get his body back since Jessica and Kayla's parents are going to watch them like a hawks. We're screwed now, aren't we?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe not…" Michael said.

"What do you mean Mike?" Sarah asked.

"Dipper may not return to his body right now but that doesn't mean we can't get his body back. Once we get his body and Pacifica's body, we can stop Bill and Jill's mother's plan for resurrecting this terrifying demon thing." Michael said.

"That's right! If we take away the things they need for their sacrifice, we can stop it… But how are we going to defeat two dream demons and take the bodies back from them?" Mabel asked.

"Well I overheard their plan when Kayla, Dipper, and I were spying on them. We have until tomorrow night to stop their ritual. Also they said something about a spell that could reverse their possession." Sarah said.

"Okay then. Let's go back to Stan and find out about this spell to make Bill and Jill leave Dipper and Pacifica's bodies." Mabel said.

Michael nodded as he went back into the direction to the Mystery shack…

 **Ryan/Pacifica's date with John…**

"I just love strawberry, don't you?" John asked as he licked his cone again.

"Mmmhhmm." Pacifica said while doing the same with her ice cream cone.

"So… Do you think it's time we… move forward with our relationship?" John asked as he blushed and Pacifica accidently crushed her ice cream cone with her hand with shock.

"Something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush things or anything. It's just… You really make me feel nice inside and I just want to show you how much I cared." John said.

"It's…It's okay John. I think we should move forward with our relationship too but let's not go to fast yet. After all, we both have our whole lives in head of us. I don't want to ruin it or anything." Pacifica said trying her best not to lose her composure with the thought of John and Ryan having sex.

"I understand…you do have a nice figure though and I think about you almost every night." John said.

"OOKAYYYY…" Pacifica said feeling uncomfortable about the conversation now.

"Shit. I'm sorry Ryan. There I go again trying to rush things. I'm helpless." John said.

"I-I think we should talk about something else now." Pacifica said getting a little grossed out.

"What's Dipper up to?" John asked.

"Oh he's doing alright I think." Pacifica said.

"That's good. I remembered you told me that he was pretty depressed and hated his life because of what happened between him and Pacifica. I'm glad they were able to patch things up again. He really loves her, doesn't he?" John asked.

"Y-yeah and I…I mean Pacifica really loves him too." Pacifica said but John caught her mistake.

"Wait a minute you said I first. You don't like him more than a friend do you?" John asked.

"N-NO! I-I like you John." Pacifica said worrying that she might have screwed up things between John and Ryan.

"Prove it then. I knew that you had a thing for Dipper, I even caught you a few times looking at him from a far. Do you or don't you like Dipp-" John said until Pacifica slammed her lips to John's and kissed him hard and passionately. Even though some people were watching but she couldn't worry about that now. Right now she had to repair Ryan's relationship before she screwed it over.

Once she was done she pulled away and John was in a daze…

"Damn… That was… amazing." John said while touching his lips as a smile creeped up.

Pacifica took this time to pretend Ryan's cell phone was vibrating and faked answered the phone…

"Hello? Hi Mom… Alright… Okay I'll be there soon. Bye." Pacifica said as she closed up the cell phone.

"Sorry John. Mom called, I have to go." Pacifica said.

"Oh… It's okay. We'll meet up next week right?" John asked.

"Yeah it's no problem." Pacifica said.

John hugged Pacifica and Pacifica walked away…

" _Now that I finally got away, I have to reach Dipper and the other's and fix this problem and fast. I don't want to do that ever again. The only guy I want to kiss is Dipper."_ Pacifica thought as she walked towards the Mystery shack assuming that Dipper was there…

 **Meanwhile at the Miller's residence…**

"DRIVING!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Mrs. Alice Miller said as she yelled to her daughters in front of her in the living room.

"We're sorry Mom." Kayla said.

"I should have taken a video of my little angel driving. I'm so happy that you are ready to move up in the world." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Honey, I think you are taking this the wrong way." Henry said.

"Wrong way? Our baby is growing up and you think it's wrong?" Alice said.

"She was driving without a license. Hell she doesn't have a permit and she was driving someone else's car!" Henry argued.

"Oh calm down Hun. Weren't you the same when you where her age? I remembered you were quite the delinquent back then." Alice said as she smiled.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Henry shouted as his face was red as a tomato from embarrassment and Alice laughed.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better you can take Jessica and I'll take Kayla for their permit and driver's test but don't punish them for something you've done as well back then." Alice said.

"Sigh… Fine. You two are off the hook but don't do anything like that ever again." Henry said.

"Yes Daddy." Kayla said and bumped Dipper in the arm.

"Oh yeah. Yes Daddy." Dipper said.

"Good, now go on." Henry said and Dipper and Kayla rushed out the door.

"Sigh…Kids." Henry said as he shook his head…

Dipper and Kayla started running towards the Mystery shack…

"Good acting." Kayla said.

"Thanks but we aren't out the woods yet. We have to get to Stan and hopefully get this mess fixed." Dipper said…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Well Pacifica and Dipper are finally out of playing as Ryan and Jessica for now. However, they still have to stop Bill, Jill, and Sill from awaking this powerful demon. Will favorite couple succeed or will they lose their true bodies forever? Find out next time…Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Time for another chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin during my time with fanfiction. Now then, enjoy chapter 11 of Returned Feelings…**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Panic never sleeps…**

"We're almost there." Dipper said as he and Kayla ran up the road leading towards the Mystery shack…

"I'm almost there." Pacifica said as she was running up the opposite side of the road…

Suddenly the three converged with each other…

"Dipper!" Pacifica shouted with happiness.

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted with happiness too as the two ran into each other's arms.

"Um… This looks weird." Kayla said.

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked.

"Well you two are in different bodies and seeing my sister hugging Ryan is kind of weird that's all." Kayla said.

"Well now that I think about it… Yeah it is kind of weird. But never mind that, we need to get inside and find Gruncle Stan." Dipper said and Pacifica and Kayla nodded in agreement.

When the three came in, they were greeted by Soos.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. I'm Soos." Soos said.

"Soos it's us. Dipper and Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Umm… Look little dudes I know my dudes and you both don't look like em." Soos said.

"Soos please! It's urgent. We need Stan!" Pacifica said.

"Sorry little guy. Big boss Stan doesn't take visitors unless they have money." Soos said.

"UGH! Soos! For the last time. It's me Dipper and this is Pacifica! Please let us go see Stan." Dipper said.

"Whoa calm down little lady. If it makes you feel any better I'll find Stan and ask him if he can come out of his office and meet you dudes." Soos said.

"Little lady?" Dipper said while crocking an eye brow.

"Well you are in my sister's body Dipper… And that didn't sound right." Kayla said.

"Yes it doesn't. Please stop talking." Pacifica said trying to keep her anger in check.

"What's wrong Paz?" Dipper asked noticing Pacifica's expression.

"I just want to get back into my own body. I don't want to be a guy for the rest of my life." Pacifica said.

"I don't know… Being a girl has its perks." Dipper said.

"What are you talking abou-" Pacifica said until she put two and two together and got really upset.

"YOU PERV!" Pacifica said as she slapped Dipper.

"OW! What was that for?!" Dipper asked.

"You were looking at Jessica's body naked weren't you?!" Pacifica demanded.

"What!? NO! Why would you assume that?" Dipper asked.

"Because she's another girl and you have the perfect opportunity to check her out without her or anyone else knowing about it." Pacifica explained.

"Ew… Dipper please don't tell me you did that." Kayla asked.

"What!? NO! Kayla you've been with me the whole time I was possessing Jessica's body. I didn't do anything like that." Dipper said.

"Well you do have a point. Okay, he's right Pacifica, he didn't do perverted stuff with Jess's body." Kayla said.

"Okay good. However, I'm keeping my eyes on you mister!" Pacifica said as she crossed her arms.

People were over hearing the whole conversation and were looking at the three weirdly as they walked out of the Shack's gift shop… Suddenly Stan came with Soos back to Dipper, Pacifica, and Kayla…

"What can I do you for?" Stan asked.

"Stan it's us, Dipper and Pacifica. We got our bodies taken from us and had to possess two of our friends but got mixed up once we possessed the wrong people." Dipper said.

Stan just looked at Dipper for a few seconds and then to Pacifica and started laughing…

"Hahahahahahaha. Wow. Kid, you two really did a doosy on yourselves by possessing the wrong genders. Hahahaha." Stan laughed.

"Stan, this isn't the time to laugh at our mistakes. We need to tell you about what's going on!" Dipper stressed.

"Relax kid. Mabel already explained everything to me. I found out Sill's plan and know what they are going to do." Stan said.

"Where is Mabel and Michael now?" Kayla asked.

"She and her boyfriend went to go get a girl named Sarah. I guess she's at the park or something." Stan said.

"What demon is Sill going to sacrifice our bodies to?" Pacifica asked getting back on the subject at hand.

"Follow me. Soos, close the shop and only let Mabel and her boyfriend in once they get back." Stan said.

"Right away Mr. Pines sir." Soos said as he saluted Stan.

The kids followed Stan to his office and sat down in the office chairs. Stan then placed a book in front of all three of them that showed a picture of a demon named Dante…

"Dante?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes… This demon is very old and there are many that took his name from him but this one is the true Dante. It's said that he was once the most cunning and sinister of all the demons. However, someone sealed him up in an old shrine that no one other than someone as old as him could find his shrine." Stan explained.

"So Sill is going to sacrifice our bodies to this thing?" Dipper asked.

"Looks that way… Dante's soul needs a sacrifice of both genders in order to manifest back into this realm. I think it's because he or she could change its gender at will if need be." Stan said.

"Weird…" Kayla said as she look at its picture.

In the book, it shows Dante as a demon with two heads. One male one female. However, the male side had horns sticking out all over its face and the female side had 4 tongues out of its mouth.

"Disgusting, I know. Anyways, like I was saying… He will be reborn tomorrow night if we don't stop the sacrifice ritual." Stan said.

"We found the shrine by following Bill and Jill's trail." Dipper said.

"Good. I also have a new trick up my sleeve that they never seen before also…" Stan said as he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked until Stan pulled out two amulets…

"These will keep your friends souls within their bodies but that's not all what they do. Mabel told me that Bill and Jill took your bodies without making any deals. So all you both have to do is say the words behind those amulets while pointing at Bill and Jill and you two will get your bodies back and the dream demons won't get anything." Stan said.

"What will happen then?" Dipper asked.

"I will use the journal spell on them and trap them in the dimensional prison again." Stan said.

"Alright sounds like a plan!" Mabel said behind Dipper and the others and made them turn around.

"Mabel!" Dipper said seeing his sister with Sarah and Michael next to her.

"It's about time you all finally came here. What took you all so long?" Mabel asked.

"I had a gay date." Pacifica asked.

"I was arrested by Jessica's father." Dipper said.

"Pfft… Figures." Mabel said.

"ANYWAYS!... Let's get serious people. More is at risk than Dipper and Pacifica's bodies. If the demon Dante is revived then we will have a serious problem on our hands. He controls thoughts in people's minds and controls people by will with this power. We can't joke around here. Dipper here said he found Dante's shrine. Now all we need to do is find Bill and Jill and stop their plans." Stan said.

"But they could be anywhere right now. I doubt that they are going to wait at the shrine where we know where it is. They probably have a hideout somewhere or something." Dipper said.

"Regardless, it's getting late. You all should head to your homes and you both need to act as these other kids for right now until tomorrow." Stan said and Pacifica and Dipper whined.

"Come on Stan! I don't want to be a girl for tonight." Dipper said.

"Tough kid. Searching for them in the dark is dangerous and stupid. We will have a better chance during the day.

"Ugh! Fine." Dipper said.

"Um Mr. Pines? What about our parents?" Pacifica asked.

"I'll tell Dipper and Mabel's parents that they are staying here for tonight since they will believe that. However, I don't know what I am going to tell your mother Pacifica…" Stan said.

"We'll tell her that she's staying over at Jessica's and Kayla's house tonight and I will be there with them. If that's okay with you Kayla." Sarah said.

"Yeah should be no problem, it will be an old fashion slumber party. Hahahaha." Kayla said.

"Oh no! no No NO! Dipper said.

"Hahaha. Come on Dip. Don't you want to be Jessica for the night?" Sarah teased.

"I don't think so neither." Pacifica piped up.

"What's wrong Pacifica?" Kayla asked.

"There is no way in hell Dipper is going to sleep over with multiple girls without my consent." Pacifica said.

"Well… Why don't you come over too Pacifica. I mean, we are going to be lying to your mother anyways. Might as well make the lie at least a little bit true." Kayla said.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I'm in Ryan's body… I have to stay at his place tonight." Pacifica said.

"Why don't you just ask his parents if you can stay over? I'm sure they won't mind." Sarah said.

"He's a guy! There is no way anyone is letting a guy sleep over with a bunch of girls." Pacifica said.

"But Ryan's gay." Michael said.

"Still though. Kayla's parents might not buy that." Pacifica said.

"Well… You could bring over his boy-toy John." Mabel said with a smile while nudging Pacifica.

"Oh no. no No NO!" Pacifica said.

"Hahaha. You and Dipper act the same when someone suggests something that isn't what you both like." Kayla said.

"I'll go too." Mabel said.

"Great more the merrier." Kayla said.

"Alright then. I'll just call both of your parents and tell them you both are going over to your friend's house." Stan said as he walked out getting tired of hearing this nonsense of sleepovers.

Everyone cheered. However, both Dipper and Pacifica were thinking the same thing…

"Oh no…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I know this chapter was a little short but I'll make the next one longer. I guess Pacifica is going to have to sleep with John after all now hahahaha. And Dipper is going to go through the hell of sleep overs that he loathes with a passion. Find out next time how this chaos is going to play out. Until next time…BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OK FOLKS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER AS I TAKE THE CAPS LOCK OFF LOL.**

 **Warning… Chapter will contain: Language, and sexual dialog and content. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Spinning the bottle is like Russian roulette…**

Dipper and Pacifica hoped that this wouldn't happen on a Saturday night…but it was. Pacifica got permission from not only Jessica and Kayla's parents but also from Ryan and John's parents as well for her and John to sleep over at the Miller's. Dipper was already stressing over this slumber party business because there were more people coming over than just a few girls, John, and Pacifica who was possessing Ryan's body…

 _DING DONG…_ The door bell rung and Mabel opened the door for both Candy and Grenda as they came into the slumber party madness. Disco Girl was playing on the boom box, finger food was on the coffee table, and gossip was going on…

All together it was Jessica(Aka Dipper), Ryan (Aka Pacifica), Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Kayla, and John. Mabel was having a good time. However, both her and even Pacifica were thinking the same thing… Cindy.

Mabel was sad that Cindy died and her body was taken away. Pacifica was sad as well after seeing Cindy die right before her eyes. However, both of the girls decided to mourn her after Dipper and Pacifica get their bodies back. It wasn't to be mean or anything, it was to make sure everything was fixed first. Also this party was what both girls needed to get their minds off the negative for right now.

Pacifica would be having a good time if not for John constantly hitting on her all because she was in Ryan's body. She mouthed a sorry to Dipper from across the room and Dipper understood. Neither of them could control anything because of their situation so for now they just have to go with the flow until they get their bodies back…

"SO! Anyone want to play spin the bottle?" Kayla asked.

"What EW!" Dipper said.

"Oh relax Sis. This game of spin the bottle is only for truth telling. If the bottle lands on you, you have to tell the truth." Kayla said.

"Okay, that kind of sounds fun." Mabel said.

"Yeah, why not." Candy agreed.

"Ok let's begin…" Kayla said as everyone gathered around the table.

The bottle spin many turns until it landed on Grenda…

"Okay the rule is since I spin the bottle first, I ask the person it landed on the question and once they answered truthfully they get a turn to spin the bottle." Kayla explained.

"Okay, so what's my question?" Grenda asked.

"What do you think about Pacifica Northwest?" Kayla said with a smug grin as she saw Pacifica give her a quick glare.

"Well… To be honest, I didn't like her at first. She was always rude, obnoxious, and a downright snob." Grenda said and Pacifica was getting upset. However, she tried her best to bite her tongue from and outbursting on Grenda.

"But ever since she invited Me, Candy, Dipper, and Mabel to her mansion back then and then hung out with us more often, I tend to like her more. However, her hair is still aweful!" Grenda said as Pacifica was tensing up from the insult on her hair. However, everyone was laughing and it didn't help Pacifica's anger any.

"Okay Grenda, it's your turn." Kayla said.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Grenda shouted with her man voice.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Mabel…

"Ok Mabel. What or who do you hate the most?" Grenda asked.

"Well I hate Stephanie for trying to steal my Michael away from me countless times and also for hurting my friends but she's in jail now so who cares. I also hate Dipper's late night reading when we were younger, and I hate unicorns." Mabel said.

"Unicorns! Why do you hate unicorns!?" Kayla asked.

"Because they are douchebags." Mabel said simply.

"Wow… I didn't know you hated unicorns so badly. I would have thought a girl like you would love them." Kayla said.

"Okay Mabel, it's your turn to spin." Grenda said and Mabel cheerfully spun the bottle around so hard it kept on going for a whole minute.

"Gezz Mabs. Spun it hard enough?" Dipper said.

Suddenly it landed on Dipper…

In Mabel's mind she was prepared to make Dipper be embarrassed in front of everyone…

"Have you ever heard of Dipper's Lamby Lamby dance?" Mabel asked as a smile crept up on her face knowing that Dipper couldn't get out of this one. Dipper was getting upset that Mabel asked that question but Mabel didn't care…

"No…" Dipper said as best as he could while stifling his anger.

"Well it just so happens that I brought this dvd of Dipper doing such a thing if anyone wants to watch it?" Mabel said and everyone gushed with excitement and want to watch it…except Dipper.

"PUT IT IN!" Grenda shouted and Mabel did and pressed play on the remote…

"Well...Who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy. Hi there! Hi there! March March March around the daises, dont dont you forget about the baby." Young Dipper said on the television while dancing around in his lamb outfit and all the girls and John laughed at it. Dipper, however, stayed quiet as he gave an aggravated look.

"What's wrong Sis?" Kayla said with a smile knowing that it was bothering Dipper like no tomorrow.

"Nothing…SIS!" Dipper said while glaring at Mabel with the corner of his eye that no one noticed except Mabel and Kayla.

"Okay ladies and Ry. I think its Jessica's turn to spin the bottle." John said with a smile.

Dipper spun the bottle and it landed on Kayla…

"Okay Sis… Who do you think is better looking, Benjamin or Michael?" Dipper said with a smug smile.

"DIP-I-I mean Jessica!" Mabel said correcting herself before anyone noticed her error.

"What? I'm just curious." Dipper said with a smile.

"Ummm… Ok. Please don't get mad Mabs." Kayla said.

"Don't worry about it Kay. Jess is just being a butthead." Mabel said.

"Well… After I spent time with Benjamin for a few years… I can honestly say Benjamin looks better than Michael. Everything from his ripped lumber jack arms to his nice tight…" Kayla said.

"OK! We get it. Please stop." Pacifica said.

"What's wrong Ryan? Getting aroused from the image?" John asked with a smile.

"N-No… I just don't want to keep on hearing about Kayla's boy toy." Pacifica said.

"Alright alright. Let's just continue the game." Dipper said.

Kayla spun the bottle again and it landed on Candy this time…

"Candy, what are your plans once you get out of high school?" Kayla asked.

"Become the first Korean President of the United States." Candy said.

"Well. At least you have a goal." Kayla said.

"Yes. Hey could we do something else?" Candy asked.

"Sure." Kayla said as she putted the bottle away.

"I got my smile dip!" Mabel said with joy as she pulled out a big box filled with packets of smile dip from her bag.

"Oh no, no no no!" Dipper said.

"What's wrong Jess?..." Candy asked.

"That stuff is evil!" Dipper said.

"Ah come on Br- I mean Jess. It won't hurt anything…" Mabel said as she opened up a packet…

 **20 Minutes later…**

Everyone was on the floor feeling the after effects of the smile dip. Earlier everyone was jumping, running, and screaming all over the place but then crashed.

"Ohhhhhh… I think I had too much… What do you thing Aoshima?" Mabel said as she looked at the wall from her side as she laid on the ground. However, in her mind she was laying on a big pink pillow watching a big dolphin with muscle arms swimming in a big fish tank full of green Mabel juice…

"My…Gosh… You look sexy…" Pacifica said as she was picturing Dipper in her mind with a muscly chest and in blue jeans posing for Pacifica's view as she watched with lust.

"AHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" Grenda shouted as she laid on her back and in her mind she was being watched by giant lizards.

"Boys boys. Don't fight over me hahahaha…" Kayla said as she was seeing in her mind Michael and Benjamin mud wrestling while wearing nothing but jockstraps.

"Oh Ryan…Don't stop…" John said as he was hallucinating Ryan giving him a back rub while all oiled up.

"…I'm coming for you…" Candy said as her mind was free falling into a big pile of Dipper dolls.

"Of course I'll accept your Mystery Master award. Thank you Mr. President." Dipper said as he was seeing an illusion of the President of the United States shaking Dipper's hand after giving him an award that looked like a big golden question mark trophy.

After 30 more minutes of everyone's hallucinations, Mrs. Miller came down to the now sober teens and tell them it was time for bed.

"Girls, John, Ryan… It's time for lights out…" Mrs. Alice Miller said from upstairs.

"Okay Mom. Sorry guys, looks like our fun is over for tonight." Kayla said and everyone got ready for the night…

During the night, most of everyone was asleep. However, Pacifica couldn't sleep. Mainly because John was up too.

"Ryan?" John whispered…

"Y-Yeah?" Pacifica answered.

"You seem…different." John said as he scooted closer towards Pacifica.

"H-How so?" Pacifica asked now getting nervous.

"Well… Normally you aren't as talkative around others and I noticed that you seem more…weirder than usual." John said.

"I'm still me." Pacifica said.

"…Would you care to prove it?" John asked as he got all the way up to Pacifica's spot…

"I-I don't think here…would be good. W-What if one of the girls wake up from us? What if-" Pacifica said but John put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it Ryan. Just relax and it will be alright…" John said as he lightly placed his lips on Pacifica's, thinking that it's Ryan's lips and not hers.

Pacifica knew that this was gonna happen whether she liked it or not and believe me… She doesn't like this one bit. Pacifica just imagined Dipper kissing her instead to keep up momentum and not raise suspicion.

However, Pacifica was then startled when John started rubbing Pacifica's legs and then moved in between her legs, on Ryan's member…

John kept on kissing Pacifica and rubbing, then went in between the sheets and then went down on Pacifica…

Pacifica was panting like crazy but tried her best not to make a sound as John continued. Once Pacifica climaxed for the first time as a boy she felt relieved in two different ways. One way she was relieved was because her stress level went down drastically from John's oral but the other way was because she was relieved that it was over…

"T-That was g-great." Pacifica nervously said with a fake smile as John came back up.

"Would you like to try?" John asked.

"Oh…um. Not tonight, okay?" Pacifica said.

"Alright. Good night Ryan." John said as he kissed Pacifica and turned back around to go to sleep.

Pacifica just laid away as she felt like she was a little bit scarred for life…

The next morning everyone got up and changed. Dipper never took off Jessica's bra or underwear ever since he possessed her body in favor of Pacifica. Suddenly Dipper heard Mabel answer her phone…

"DIPPER! WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Mabel shouted…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Oh great! What now? Sounds like Mabel discovered something big from her phone call… Find out what it is on the next Returned Feelings… BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Time for the big day people! Find out what is happening and find out about what will happen. Enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter contains: Language, violence, and death. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Demon's anguish brings unseen circumstances…**

"DIPPER! WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Mabel shouted after she got off the phone with Stan…

"What's wrong Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"We have to look outside!" Mabel said as she yanked Dipper outside and everyone else followed.

"Mabel…What are we looking for?" Dipper asked.

"That!" Mabel panicked as she pointed to the sun that had an eclipse.

"It's just an eclipse Mabel." Dipper said.

"Gruncle Stan said that this eclipse is only going to help the dream demons with their summoning! We have to go now!" Mabel said as she pulled on Dipper and Pacifica's arms. Kayla, Candy, Grenda, and John stayed behind. Even though Kayla and Jessica's parents and John did tried to stop them but it was too late…

Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel went to where they discovered the ancient shrine and sure enough the dream demons were there…

"STOP!" Dipper shouted.

"Ugh! Bill. Jill. Take care of these pests while I open the portal…" Sill said as she started the chant.

"Pacifica the amulets!" Dipper said and she and him pulled out the amulets to try and get their bodies back.

"Oh no you don't!" Bill shouted as he hurled a lightning bolt at Dipper but luckily he was able to dodge it.

"Quit playing around Bill and KILL THE BRAT!" Jill shouted.

"Why don't you do it? You're just standing there doing nothing but watching!" Bill argued.

"Oh don't start! It's your fault that we're in this mess to begin with. SO DO YOUR DAMN PART!" Jill yelled.

"Don't yell at me, you bitch!" Bill shouted.

As the two dream demons argued, they didn't realize that Dipper and Pacifica said the words behind the amulets and shot out beams of light at Bill and Jill…

"What happened?!" Bill panicked as he noticed he and Jill were now back in dream demon form and not in Dipper and Pacifica's bodies.

"It's so good to be back in my own body!" Pacifica cheered.

"Me too but it's not over with yet. We still got to stop them." Dipper said.

"What…What's going on?!" Jessica panicked once she regained consciousness and had control of her own body.

"Where are we?!" Ryan panicked.

"We'll explain later… Mabel, where is Stan!?" Dipper asked.

"I thought he would have been here by now…" Mabel said.

Suddenly Stan came rolling in with his car, breaking every tree and brush in his path. He got out and made it to Dipper, Pacifica, Jessica, Ryan, and Mabel.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Looks like you both got your bodies back, good." Stan said.

"Yeah but we have to seal them in the journal prison before they possess others for their plan!" Dipper panicked.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bill shouted as he blasted the journal out of Stan's hands and it engulfed in flame.

"NO!" Stan yelled as he tried to put out the fire but it was too late… The journal was gone.

"Good job Bill. Now they can't seal us away." Jill said. Suddenly the portal behind them opened.

"Good now the portal is open. Quickly. Bill. Jill… Wait a minute… Where the hell are the bodies!?" Sill demanded.

"Hehe… Silly thing… We kind of lost them…" Bill sheepishly said.

"W-We're sorry Mother. We'll get them back." Jill said… However, Sill was really quiet as her anger rose from her offspring's latest failure.

Suddenly she shout out her hands and pierced both Bill and Jill…

"AHH! Mother! What are you doing!?" Bill shouted in pain.

"You two have failed me for the last time. It's time you both become the sacrifice to Lord Dante!" Sill said then she threw both Bill and Jill into the portal and it swallowed them both…

Everyone was watching in terror as they failed to stop the summoning ritual. Suddenly a mist came out of the portal and everyone heard footsteps…

Sill bowed down and greeted Dante as he came into view. The demon looked like a normal teenaged boy with white hair but reddish eyes…

"Lord Dante… Welcome bac-" Sill said until she realized that Dante pierced her core and then absorbed her as she screamed in pain…

"Whoa! I thought Dante was on Sill's side! Why did he kill her!?" Dipper panicked.

"Ahhh… My first meal and it was… delicious." Dante said as he licked the dream demon's blood off his hand…

"W-What do we do now Stan? Stan!" Dipper panicked as he shook his great uncle but he was too far in shock to see Dante resurrected to even notice…

"Ahhh. Mortals. Nice to meet you. You probably already know but I'm Dante. You are probably scared to see me but don't worry… I won't harm any of you." Dante said as he smiled sadistically.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Pacifica asked nervously in fear.

"Hmmm… Well it's only been a few millennium… So I think I'll stay here for a while. I don't think this world is worth destroying yet. There is so much to do so much to see…" Dante said as twirled around in joy.

Suddenly he stopped…

"I'll be taking my leave now…" Dante said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke…

The group just stood there for several minutes…

"We need to go." Stan finally said.

"But Stan! We have to stop Dante and-" Dipper said.

"I KNOW! But we can't do anything right now without a plan. I have to look over my old research and try to find something that could aid us…but for right now, we have to let it go." Stan said and Dipper understood even though he was disappointed and disheartened.

On the way back, Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel explained everything to Jessica and Ryan. Both Jessica and Ryan agreed to keep their bodies being possessed by Dipper and Pacifica a secret. However, once they came back both Ryan's boyfriend John and Jessica's parents demanded an explanation. Stan came up to them and told them he needed some help at the shack because one of his employees needed help and Jessica's parents and John believed the lie thankfully.

Dipper and Pacifica then decided to take a walk together alone…

"What do you think will happen now Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know… I'm just glad we have our bodies back finally, but still… Dante is alive and I don't know how we are going to defeat him.

"Well he did say that he wasn't going to destroy the world but who knows what evil he might be unleashing as we speak." Pacifica said.

"I know…" Dipper said.

"What…What are we going to do about Cindy?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper just stopped…

"I don't know that either… She… She died but we can't even give her a proper funeral because her body was taken somewhere and I don't know where." Dipper said.

"…You know she saved me… I… I wish I could have thanked her…" Pacifica said as her eyes watered. Dipper then hugged her…

"It's going to be ok Pacifica…" Dipper whispered in her ear…

Suddenly the two got texts from Mabel…

"I know you two need some time together but it's time Dipper and I went home so our parents know that he's doing alright…" Mabel said in the text…

"We should get back." Dipper said.

Pacifica nodded and the two shared a much needed kiss that neither of them shared since all this craziness started…

 **1 hour later…**

Dipper and Mabel were picked up and drove home by their parents. Dipper's dad got his car from the park and left it back at their home.

Later that night Dipper laid awake as he was lost in thought. Even though they managed to rid themselves of the dream demons but now they have a real demon to contend with. None of them know a way to get rid of Dante before he ruins the world.

Dipper at least knows about some of Dante's abilities but doesn't know everything about him. What he learned was that Dante has the ability to control people's thoughts and change genders and appearances at will. And from what he heard from Dante himself was that he could destroy the world if he wanted to. However, Dipper didn't know if what Dante said was true or not but right now anything was possible and Dipper was frightened…

 **At Pacifica's house…**

Pacifica laid awake as well. She was glad about two things. One she was glad that she and Dipper was able to patch things up and she hoped it stayed that way. Also, the other thing was that she was glad she and Dipper got their bodies back.

However, another thing plagued her mind…

" _Why did Cindy save me? I brought her nothing but pain and insult… Yeah she did want Dipper for herself but she didn't know that I was with him because she was possessed by Jill… Still though, after all of that she still sacrificed her life for mine… Why?"_ Pacifica thought as she laid in her bed.

 **Meanwhile, outside from town…**

A purple portal opened and Cindy walked through back into the living world alive…

"Thank you for bringing me back." Cindy said to the portal.

The portal then spoke back but only in a strange language that only Cindy could understand…

"Yes I know. I will report back as soon as I find him…" Cindy said and the portal closed and Cindy walked away into the darkness…

 **Monday morning…**

Dipper and Pacifica were taking their class together until the teacher came in for an announcement…

"Attention class… We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome him with open arms and hearts. Please, come in young man." The teacher said.

"Hello class… I'm Dante." Dante said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: OH SHITTTTT! What is going to happen now that a demon is taking the same classes as our favorite characters?! Also, how is Cindy still alive and who brought her back and from where? Find out next time…BYE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone but collage is a bit-h. I didn't have time to update my stories and now I'm caught between homework, family, school, work, fanfiction, and staying alive! Lol. So please don't hate me if I don't update as often. ANYWAYS… Time for another chapter while I shut up lol. Enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Some language and some sexual conduct. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Being jealous isn't healthy but getting even is…**

"Hello class… I'm Dante." Dante said.

Dipper and Pacifica stared with horror as they saw the demon Dante introduce himself to their class. Neither of them would have guessed a demon was going to attend school with them…

"DIPPER! What the hell is Dante doing here!?" Pacifica whispered.

"I don't know but this can't be good. What I don't get is how no one knows he's a demon. His eyes are red and he has that dark vibe about him." Dipper whispered back.

"Maybe he's controlling people's thoughts and they can't see him for what he truly is." Pacifica whispered back.

"Maybe…but why aren't we affected then?" Dipper whispered.

"Probably he knows we've seen him before and-" Pacifica whispered.

"MR. Pines! MS. Northwest! No talking during class!" Mrs. Hinda the English teacher said and the class giggled a little.

"So where do I sit?" Dante asked with a smile to Mrs. Hinda.

"You can sit over there Mr. Dante." Mrs. Hinda said as she pointed to an open seat right in front of Dipper and Pacifica…

"Now for our lesson for today, we will have partnered essays." Mrs. Hinda said and everyone whined.

"Now now. It's important that you take this essay because if you don't it will count for 30 percent of your grade here. This essay is going to take 2 weeks so I'll mix your names in this basket and partner everyone in the class." Mrs. Hinda said as she pulled out a basket with little pieces of papers with everyone's names in it.

As she named everyone she finally got to Dipper and Pacifica…

"Dipper Pines… Crystal Owens…" Mrs. Hinda said.

Normally Pacifica would get jealous but she knows that she shouldn't sweat the small stuff anymore. She knows Dipper is hers and nothing was going to change that… However…

"Pacifica Northwest… Dante Diablo…" Mrs. Hinda said.

"Diablo?" Dipper said and Dante turned around to him…

"Yeah. Don't you think it's a nice name? I got it back home hahahaha." Dante said with a smile and Dipper just nervously laughed with him a little.

"Looks like we are going to be partners." Dante said with a smile as he turned his gaze to Pacifica…

"Y-Yeah… It will be f-fun. Hehehe." Pacifica said as she laughed nervously.

"Now get with your partners and come up with a prompt for your essay and remember…I have to look it over before you leave today, to make sure it's appropriate." Mrs. Hinda said.

Everyone then moved around to their partners and started talking about what prompt everyone should use for their essays…

"S-So… Dante… Or should I c-call you Lord Dante?" Pacifica said as she nervously sat next to Dante…

"Just Dante is fine… I'm tired of mortals worshiping me like I was some sort of god. I know I might be a little intimating but don't worry, we'll get along with no problem…" Dante said.

"May I ask you something?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure…" Dante said as he was playing with his pencil and not paying total attention to Pacifica.

"You changed everyone's thoughts about you when you came in…right?" Pacifica asked.

"Hmmm… Interesting. Not many people know about my ability. But to answer your question, yes I did." Dante said.

"Then how come Dipper and I weren't affected?" Pacifica boldly asked.

"It's because you two are my first friends since I got resurrected." Dante said simply.

"Y-You consider us…friends?" Pacifica asked in disbelief.

"Certainly. You two stood before me without running away in fear but also you didn't worship me like I was some sort of deity when I was revived. I like you mortals so I decided to make you and the boy my friends." Dante said.

"Oh… Well I guess we can be friends." Pacifica said.

"Wonderful! Now let's get started with our writing prompt. It's been a while but I'm sure I could be of use for our essay." Dante said with a smile.

Pacifica couldn't believe it… Dante wasn't what she would picture he would be. In her mind she thought he would be more like Bill or Jill and only want what he wanted…However, that didn't seem like the case as she actually started to enjoy his company a little but she still used cation because she hasn't forgotten he was a demon.

Dipper was watching both of them from the other side of the classroom and was completely ignoring Crystal's attempts at engaging into conversation…

"So. Like, what should we write about? I like suck at this stuff." Crystal said but Dipper just ignored the prep girl.

"Heellloooo!? Like, OMG. Aren't you paying attention? We like have to do this essay thing, what should we like write about?" Crystal asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't care." Dipper said as he was paying more attention to Dante and Pacifica. Dipper wanted to make sure Dante wouldn't harm Pacifica. However, it looked like they were actually getting along…but something then caught his eye…

Dante placed a hand on Pacifica's and she wasn't getting upset or pulling away. Dipper was getting a little upset about this but remembered that Dante was a demon and he could use mind control basically to control what people perceive…

"I have to get rid of him…" Dipper said to himself.

"Like, who?" Crystal asked as she then looked towards Dipper's line of sight and saw Dante and Pacifica talking and laughing together.

"Ohhh… I see now… Someone is like jealous of the new kid." Crystal said.

"Am not!" Dipper snapped as he was now facing Crystal.

"Face it love. You like have jealousy written all over your face. Hahahaha." Crystal laughed and Dipper turned a little red of embarrassment.

 **After school…**

Dipper and Pacifica drove home after school…

"What's the matter Dip? You seem a little tense." Pacifica said.

"It's nothing…" Dipper said.

"Dipper… We've been together for long enough to where I know when you are hiding something." Pacifica said and Dipper was mentally slapping himself because she was right.

"Sigh… It's just… Dante." Dipper said.

"Oh…I see… Nothing is happening between me and him Dipper." Pacifica said.

"I…I know. I just now see why you always get upset when a girl talks to me. Even if he is a demon, he is still a guy and…" Dipper said.

"Dipper. Stop the car." Pacifica said and Dipper pulled over on the dirt road…

"Now listen to me Dipper… I love you and nothing is going to change that… as long as you don't change it." Pacifica said.

"I would never." Dipper said.

"Good…because you owe me now." Pacifica said.

"Owe you what?" Dipper asked.

"For this…" Pacifica said as she pulled Dipper into a kiss and he continued but then she pulled away.

"If you want more, you must try to trust me more and I'll trust you more." Pacifica said.

"I will." Dipper said and Pacifica then pulled Dipper back in as the two continued then fogged up the windows…

 **Meanwhile, at the Mystery shack…**

Mabel was at the Mystery shack with Michael as she was giving people haircuts while Michael sat and lounge around until Mabel was done.

"Just one more costumer Mike and then we can go on our date." Mabel said.

Suddenly the bell rung as someone opened the door and walked in…

"Welcome, come and sit down and I will get starte-" Mabel said until she realized who it was…

"Well hello there." Dante said with a smile.

"D-Dante!" Mabel said with shock and fear.

"Dante!?" Michael said as he looked at the demon in front of him and Mabel.

"Yes it's me… I was told that you give good haircuts and I'm willing to pay for one." Dante said.

"What's going on in here?" Stan said as he walked into the gift shop with coffee while sipping it but when he saw Dante he spat out the coffee.

"D-Dante! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Stan asked nervously as he backed up slowly towards his hidden holy water gun behind the doorway that was between the gift shop and Stan's living room. However, Dante used his magic to obtain the toy water gun and looked at Stan.

"Now now now. That isn't any way to treat your costumers. Plus…I think you are a little too old to be playing with toys Stan…" Dante said with a smile as he emptied the water into a small void he created and then tossed the squirt gun away.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Dante. P-please… M-m-make yourself at home." Stan said with a nervous smile.

"There… see a little kindness can go a long way. Now about that haircut." Dante said as he turned back to Mabel.

"Oh. Certainly Mr. Dante sir." Mabel said while nervously getting her stuff ready to cut the ancient and powerful demon's hair…

Mabel was shaking nervously, she didn't want to mess up and make Dante angry or anything. Suddenly Dante turned around…

"What seems to be the matter my dear?" Dante asked.

"Well… I'm just a little nervous Mr. Dante… I never cut hair on a demon before. I just don't want to mess up or anything. Hehehe." Mabel nervously laughed.

"Ahhh. I see. Well I can help with that." Dante said as his eyes glowed and turned Mabel's nervousness into confidence… Stan and Michael just stood there doing nothing while watching Dante's magic on Mabel…

"Do you feel better now?" Dante asked.

"Yes! I can do anything! I am Mabel the ALPHA TWIN!" Mabel cheered as she held up a fist in confidence.

"Well I don't know what you mean by alpha twin but alright. Let's get to it now." Dante said and Mabel started cutting his hair.

Once she was done she handed him the mirror and he inspected Mabel's work…

"Hmmm… Looks good young lady." Dante said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it Mr. Dante." Mabel said with a triumphant smile.

"So how much do I owe you?" Dante asked.

"Well my Gruncle Stan stores my money until the end of the week and I get paid once he takes out his fees for keeping my under-the-table haircutting a secret from being exposed to the police." Mabel said.

"Hmmm. That hardly seems fair to a nice, hardworking, young lady such as yourself." Dante said as he looked over to the terrified Stan. Suddenly Dante smiled.

"How about this…" Dante said as he held out the money he going to pay Mabel but used his magic and made it multiply to twice the amount.

"Here is your money and here is your great uncle's cut." Dante said as he tossed two stacks of hundreds to Stan and Mabel.

"Whoa! Dante this is too much. I can't take this from you. You might need it." Mabel said as she tried to hand back the money but Dante laughed.

"Hahahaha. Silly girl. I'm a powerful demon who can create anything out of nothing. Trust me when I say that you deserve that." Dante said with a smile.

"Heck. I'm not complaining. Your welcome here anytime Mr. Dante." Stan said with a huge grin as he was counting his money while walking into his office…

"Now go have fun on your date with your boyfriend over here." Dante said. He then used his magic again and teleported from site.

"Wow… I never thought Dante was… nice." Michael said.

"Me neither. It's strange but I kind of like it." Mabel said.

"Well. I guess we can go anywhere now." Michael said as he smiled and Mabel nodded as the two took each other's hands and walked out of the Mystery shack…

 **1 Hour later…**

 _Ding Ding…_ The door went as a girl walked into the Mystery shack and over to Stan's office and up to his desk.

"Huh? Sorry kid, the Shack is closing and there isn't any more tours today." Stan said.

"Sorry Stanford…but I'm not here for a tour…" Cindy said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hmm… Something seems off with Cindy coming to see Stan… Wonder what it could be. Also, who knew that Dante was actually nice… Or does he have something hidden from everyone that he hasn't reviled yet? Find out next time…BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay folks time for another chapter. I know people are awaiting the last sequel to the Bipifica series and I'm sorry for the wait. Just please be patient with me for a little while longer and it will be up, I promise. Anyways… Enjoy the new chapter of Returned Feelings…**

 **Warning Chapter will contain: Violence, and sexual themes. Readers' discretion advised…**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Sins are just the beginning…**

"How do you know my name kid? It's because I'm famous, huh? Well I guess I can give an autograph." Stan said with a smile.

"Stanford… I'm here to relay a message." Cindy said seriously.

"A message? What are you talking about kid?" Stan asked.

"My name is Cindy and I was killed by the dream demon named Jill Cipher…" Cindy said.

"Okay what is this?..." Stan said now getting serious after hearing Jill's name.

"I was brought back temporarily to help stop Dante's goal." Cindy said.

"Brought back? From where?" Stan asked.

"My sacrifice for Pacifica allowed me to live in the afterlife of heaven. However, I overheard the angels talking about a powerful demon named Dante being revived and he was going to use an ancient spell to control the world and cut off the souls from entering heaven. I offered to be sent back to stop this spell from happening." Cindy said.

"…What spell are the angels talking about?" Stan asked cautiously.

"This ancient spell uses the 7 deadly sins of mankind to stop the path of heaven from receiving forgiven souls. However, Dante needs 7 people to sacrifice and each person must be cursed with each sin. From what I've learned, 4 of you have already been cursed so Dante is more than half way done with finding his sacrifices…" Cindy said.

"How do you know all of this?" Stan asked.

"Heaven gave me a gift to report and communicate back to them at any given time. They can guide me but they can't intervene that's why I volunteered for this task." Cindy said.

"…So how do we stop Dante's plan and rid ourselves of him?" Stan asked.

"We must find all the people that are cursed and break them from their sins." Cindy said.

"So who is cursed?" Stan asked.

"Well one of them is you Stan." Cindy said.

"Me?" Stan asked.

"Yes. You've been cursed with the deadly sin of Greed. However, since you were already greedy to begin with, your curse isn't as strong as the others who have been affected." Cindy explained.

"What do you mean, isn't as strong as the others?" Stan asked.

"Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel are the others who have been affected by the curse so if we break the sins that hold all 4 of you, we can slow Dante's plan down until I receive word on how to vanquish him for good." Cindy said.

"Ok but couldn't heaven told you how to beat him to start with?" Stan asked.

"If they knew right there and then, then I wouldn't be here telling you all of this. Heaven is looking through their long record collection on demons to find Dante's weakness as we speak." Cindy said.

"Ok then… So what sins does Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel have?" Stan asked.

"Dipper has the sin of Envy, Pacifica's sin is Lust, and Mabel has the sin Pride. However, I believe Dipper's sin would be the hardest to break." Cindy said.

"Why is that?" Stan asked.

"Dipper is starting to get jealous of everything now and his sin is only growing along with the others. However, he won't trust anything after a certain amount of time and harbor hatred because in his mind everyone would have everything that he doesn't. Eventually he won't even trust himself and he could kill himself because of that." Cindy explained.

"WHAT!?" Stan shouted as he got up from his seat.

"We need to get to him first before the rest but Pacifica and Mabel will only get worse as well, it's just Dipper's sin is the most dangerous right now." Cindy explained.

"Alright let's go get him!" Stan said and Cindy nodded as she followed Stan to his car…

 **Meanwhile, back at the Northwest residence…**

"Come on Dipper! Just stay with me for a few hours. I promise to make it worth your while." Pacifica said as she grazed her hand on Dipper's cheek.

"Pacifica… We already did it back in my car. I don't think it's wise to do it in your home where your mom and cousins live." Dipper said.

"Why? Don't you trust them? Don't you trust me?" Pacifica said.

"I…I don't know. You did seem like you had a good time with Dante today…" Dipper said.

"Dipper I told you, nothing is going on between me and Dante. Plus, I thought you were going to trust me more." Pacifica said.

"I was… It's just… I-I don't know." Dipper said.

"I do… Let's go upstairs and get…comfortable. I promise you won't regret it." Pacifica said with a lustful smile as she gave Dipper a quick deep kiss.

"I… Okay Pacifica." Dipper said and she led him in her house…

"Looks like no one is home yet. Good, now we can be as loud as we want." Pacifica said as she unbuckled Dipper's belt.

"Whoa, Paz… I know you get a little forceful during sex but this is a little rushed." Dipper said.

"Shhh. Just give me that sweet meat of yours baby." Pacifica said as she unzipped Dipper's pants but she was stopped by Dipper.

"Pacifica stop. This isn't you." Dipper said.

"Ugh! Why won't you just go with the flow!?" Pacifica said now getting irritated from Dipper denying her pleasure.

"Because the Pacifica I know wouldn't be this sex hungry. Dante did something to you didn't he!?" Dipper demanded.

"Enough! Why can't you trust me!? Are you that jealous about him that you won't even believe me!?" Pacifica demanded as well.

"No I don't trust you! You keeping something from me and I deserve to know what is going on between you and Dante!" Dipper said.

"You know what?... I think it's time you left." Pacifica said now fed up with Dipper's envious distrust of Dante and her.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Dipper said leaving.

"Fine!" Pacifica shouted.

"FINE!" Dipper yelled back as he slammed the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica shouted with frustration as she threw a lamp at the wall and shattered it into pieces. Pacifica was frustrated because of Dipper's jealousy but for some reason she couldn't explain, she was more frustrated because she didn't get any sex…

 **Meanwhile at the arcade in the Gravity Falls Mall…**

"YES! Queen Mabel wins again! Hahahahaha!" Mabel laughed as she beat Michael again at air hockey.

"Mabs… Don't you think we should do something else? We already spent a hundred dollars of your money playing arcade games and you already beat me in everything here twice. Maybe we could go see a movie or something.

"Fine but I choose the movie because I choose the best kind of movies." Mabel said as she walked like she was royalty.

"Mabel… Please don't take this the wrong way but you are kind of acting like Pacifica when she was still rich and acted like she owned everything and everyone before she got with Dipper." Michael explained.

"Don't worry Mike. I'm not like her… I'm better than her! I can get more money and more popularity if I wanted to. Heck I was able to get with a Northwest in a single day where it took Dipper a whole summer. So if the Northwests were as high status back then, then I can be higher now! Hahahaha." Mabel laughed.

"Mabel… What's the matter with you? I know your nervousness was replaced with confidence by Dante but this is getting out of hand… You are acting like you are better than anyone." Michael said.

"Are you saying that you are better than me?!" Mabel demanded as she stopped and turned to face Michael.

"N-no Mabs, of course not. But you aren't yourself anymore. The Mabel I knew wouldn't be this arrogant about everything." Michael said.

"Hmmm… You think I'm arrogant do you? Fine! Find yourself another girlfriend because I'm more than you can handle." Mabel said as she walked away.

"M-Mabel!" Michael said but Mabel then walked out of site…

"Wh-What just happened? Wh-Why did she break up with me?" Michael said out loud as tears rolled down his face. Suddenly Dante came up behind him…

"I'm sorry Michael. I shouldn't have used my magic on her. I was only trying to help…" Dante said.

"Trying to help?... N-NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT! You did this to Mabel! H-HOW COULD YOU!?" Michael shouted.

"It can't be helped Michael." Dante said with a small smile which got Michael upset even further as his fury took hold and punched Dante to the ground and walked away.

However, Dante got up with a smile once Michael left from sight…

"Good Micheal… Become Wrath." Dante said…

 **Meanwhile in Stan's car…**

Stan was driving with Cindy in the passenger seat until he heard her say something…

"Oh no…" Cindy said.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"Heaven just messaged me. Dante cursed another with the deadly sin of Wrath. We must hurry! Dante only needs 2 more sacrifices now!" Cindy panicked.

"Relax little girl. All we got to do is what you said. If we just get Dipper, we can break his sin and mine too and we will be in the lead." Stan said.

"This isn't a race Stan! The whole world is in jeopardy! If we don't stop Dante soon, he will ruin the balance of life itself!" Cindy stressed.

"Then we better hurry and get Dipper, only then we can save him from killing himself and slow down Dante." Stan said as he increased his cars speed.

Both were desperate to find Dipper and the others eventually and stop Dante's plan but with Dante already having 5 out of the 7 sacrifices under his control, it seems things are only going to get darker before it gets better…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Now we know what Dante plans on doing. Will Stan and Cindy find Dipper and somehow break his sin in order to save him from killing himself? Will they stop the other's before their sins get the best of them? And will everyone find peace sometime in the future? Find out next time…BYE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Time for another chapter people. I know it seems I've been messing with Dipper and Pacifica's relationship but it's for the story, doesn't mean I want them to break up or anything. Just saying. Anyways…Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language and suicidal dialog. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **I'm tired of being greedy, I just want to eat…**

"Hurry Stan! Dipper needs us!" Cindy said.

"I'm already breaking the speed limit by 30 miles an hour kid. Cut me some slack." Stan said.

"Ugh!" Cindy said as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"What's wrong kid? Why are you in such a rush? I know the world is in danger and all but you seem to be taking this personally…" Stan said.

"I'm taking this personally because I finally got to see my parents again in heaven but I chose to go back to save this world. I just want to get back to them quickly…" Cindy said now having tears in her eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry kid. I didn't know…" Stan said now realizing she has sacrificed a lot and he feels a little bit guilty about it.

"Tell you what kid. When we save Dipper I'll treat you to an ice cream. What do you say?" Stan said with a smile but Cindy just looked at him with astoundment…

"What?" Stan asked.

"Your…Your sin is broken…" Cindy said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"The only way to break the deadly sin curse is by using one of the virtues of man. Yours was charity and when you offered something you broke the curse." Cindy explained.

"Huh… That's weird. I didn't think I was cursed at all but ok. I'm glad we were able to break my sin. Now we are starting to fight back!" Stan said with a huge smile.

"We're almost there. I received message from heaven that Dipper is near." Cindy said.

"I kind of figured. This is the direction of his girlfriend's house." Stan said.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

Dipper was so upset and angered he decided that he would go to the mall and blow off some steam on arcade games. However, once he started his car and drove a half a mile away from Pacifica's house, he got a flat and had to pull over…

"UGH! Of all the damn times!" Dipper said out-loud to no one.

Dipper got out and tried getting the spare tire but what he discovered really made him more upset…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dipper shouted as he saw his spare tire was flat as well for some reason.

Frustrated and upset he slammed his trunk and started walking the direction to town to find an auto-shop to get another tire for his car.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. First Pacifica is keeping a secret from me about Dante and now this! Dante probably has a better car than I do. Hell, he's a demon after all. He can probably create a better car or something if he wanted to. That's probably why Pacifica likes him so much because he has a better car and better looks and probably a better looking body than I do!" Dipper said out-loud again to no one as he continued to angrily walk.

Suddenly Dipper heard a car roaring and then it pasted him and stopped…

"DIPPER! You got to come with me!" Stan said as soon as he got out.

"What do you want Stan?! You always need me to do something for you. Always boss me around, having everything! You have more knowledge of the paranormal than I do, you have a great business and I don't, hell you even have better looks than me!" Dipper shouted.

"Dipper enough. You are being crazy. Let's go, there is something wrong with you and we need to fix it." Stan said as he tried to advance towards Dipper but he backed up…

"Something wrong with me? Of coarse you would say that, I mean look at me! Everyone gets to have everything in life and I don't! All I get is shit and I'm tired of it!" Dipper shouted.

"Stan we need to get Dipper, he's getting worse." Cindy said as she got out of the car.

"Cindy? Oh I see… You revived her to show off your great wisdom of the paranormal, huh? Well that's just fine! I know I don't know everything and that's why Pacifica prefers Dante over me! He's a powerful demon that can do anything and I'm just a lame, pathetic, loser!" Dipper said now getting angry tears in his eyes.

"Dipper! Dante cursed you and we need to break that curse. Only then you can be free!" Cindy said.

"Free… That's it! If I free myself… I can be happy again!" Dipper said with a smile.

"That's right Dipper, now come on and let's free you." Stan said.

"Free… I'm going to free my life. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Dipper shouted as he ran away.

"STAN! STOP HIM! He's going to kill himself now!" Cindy panicked.

"WHAT?! DIPPER!" Stan shouted as he sprinted after him.

Dipper ran all the way towards the ledge of a cliff that was a mile away from Pacifica's house. Stan then found him and stopped about 4 yards away from Dipper.

"Dipper! Please. Don't do it!" Stan pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the only way to free myself from everything." Dipper said.

"No it isn't. There is another way, trust me!" Stan pleaded.

"Trust you? After all the secrets you kept from me!" Dipper shouted.

"When did I keep secrets from you kid?" Stan asked softly.

"You knew about Bill, Jill, and Sill's plans when they were still around but never told me and we could have stopped them before they created all this chaos back then. You kept the secret about being the author of the journals during the first summer I spent with you. And you also knew about Dante but never told us before until it was too late! You are the worse great uncle ever! I HATE YOU!" Dipper shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Kid you need to calm down… Yes I kept all that stuff from you and I'm deeply sorry… but believe me kid… I wasted most of my life with this stuff and I didn't want you to do the same thing. You have a better life ahead of you that I didn't get to have. Please Dipper… Please don't make me lose another part of my life." Stan pleaded as tears rolled down his face.

Dipper was conflicted inside… He didn't know what to feel… but after seeing his great uncle fall to his knees and cry like he never seen him cry before, Dipper started walking towards him and got down to his level…

"I'm so sorry Gruncle Stan… I didn't know you didn't have a life because of the paranormal. I'm glad you consider me to be a part of your life Stan… Thank you." Dipper said as he hugged Stan… Suddenly Cindy arrived…

"Congratulations Dipper. You broke your sin." Cindy said with a smile.

"Sin? What are you talking about?" Dipper asked as him and Stan got up from the ground.

"Your curse was the deadly sin Envy that Dante placed on you. Your act of kindness to another broke the sin with that virtue." Cindy explained.

"Wait… You're telling me Dante really did curse me? So…is Pacifica cursed as well?" Dipper asked.

"Correct and we better hurry and find her to break her curse as well before Dante gets wise to our plan to stop him." Cindy explained.

"How do you know all of this and…how are you alive? I…We all seen you die…" Dipper said.

"It's a long story but just know I've been sent back to stop Dante and we need to do it quickly." Cindy said and both Stan and Dipper nodded in agreement as the three made their way back to Stan's car…

 **Meanwhile at the Corduroy residence…**

"See ya Wendy. Sarah and I are heading out on our date now." Zack said.

"Alright Zack. Just be home before 10." Wendy said.

"Will do." Zack said as he and Sarah made way to the new restaurant that surprisingly opened not too long ago and Zack and Sarah wanted to try it out.

When the two got there in Wendy's car, which she lent Zack for today as long as he didn't break the law or anything, they got out and walked in to eat.

"Hmm… Never seen this place before." Sarah said as the two looked around inside.

"Hello! Welcome to El Diablo's all you can eat buffet and desert bar." The hostess said.

"Yes. Party of two." Zack said.

"Right this way." The hostess said as she led Zack and Sarah to their table. However, what Zack and Sarah didn't know was Dante used his magic to disguise himself as a woman for his next two victims…

"Here is your table you two and go up to the food bar whenever you are ready to eat. Enjoy." Dante said with a bright smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Sarah said.

"Well let's eat!" Zack said with a smile and him and Sarah went to get their food.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Oh boy. I can't eat another bite." Zack said as he slouched down in fatigue.

"What are you talking about? I'm still hungry! I'm going to get more!" Sarah said as she got up.

" _YAWNNN_ … Go ahead. I'm just gonna relax a little while and… _Zzz…_ " Zack said as he fell to sleep and Sarah just got up and got another few platefuls of food and ate like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Dante was watching this and smiled sadistically as he finally got his last two sacrifices. However, he noticed something was off…

"Why hasn't the atmosphere gotten darker? After I got all 7 of my sacrifices cursed, the pathway to heaven should have closed by now! Something is wrong…" Dante said as he walked out of the restaurant he created specifically for the reason to catch his last two victims. However, once he got outside the whole building disappeared and Zack and Sarah were wondering what the heck happened. Then Zack went to sleep again and Sarah ate what was left on her plate she managed to save before the building disappeared…

"Hmm… Maybe I should check up on my sacrifices and make sure they are definitely cursed. I know for a fact those two are cursed but maybe I made a mistake with the others somewhere…" Dante said as he turned back to his male version of himself…

 **Meanwhile at the Mall…**

Dipper, Cindy, and Stan tried finding Pacifica at her house but found out she wasn't there. To make matters worse, Cindy couldn't receive info about where she might be from heaven. For some reason she was out of heaven's site at the moment. So instead of waiting around for heaven to find Pacifica, they moved on to finding the others who are cursed…

"From what heaven told me, Mabel and Michael are in this area." Cindy said.

"Oh great… The mall…" Dipper whined.

"Don't worry kid I'm sure we can find them even in this big building." Stan said.

"It's not that. I don't like the mall, except the arcade but other than that I don't like going in here." Dipper said.

"Well we have no choice kid. We got to save your sister and Michael before that punk Dante finds out that we are messing with his plan." Stan said.

"Oh no…" Cindy said.

"What?" Dipper and Stan said at the same time.

"Heaven just messaged me. Dante got Sarah and Zack with the sins Gluttony and Sloth…but that's not the worst news…" Cindy said.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Dante found out that his plan isn't working and is checking up on the sacrifices he cursed. We need to hurry and find Mabel and Michael before that!" Cindy said in a panic.

Dipper, Stan, and Cindy got out of the car but little did the three know… Dante was right behind their trail as he just arrived to the mall as well…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Two steps forward and three steps back. What is Dipper, Stan, and Cindy going to do if Dante encounters them and finds out what they have been doing to his plan? Will Dipper, Stan, and Cindy save the others and stop Dante or will Dante put an end to their mission? Find out more next chapter…BYE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok folks… Enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Sex, Violence, and Language. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **Don't look back, you might like what you see…**

"Code Red. I repeat. CODE RED! Need back up now!" The mall security officer said on his radio as he witnessed Michael on a rampage. He was beating up security officers like it was nothing and wasn't stopping.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Michael shouted as he punched another security officer in the face.

"Forget back up, call the police!" The security guard said as bodies were being thrown everywhere…

Suddenly Cindy, Stan, and Dipper arrive to the carnage…

"Michael! Calm down. We are here to help you." Dipper said.

"Dipper! Your sister left me because she thinks she's better than everything. It just makes me so angry! How the hell could she do that to me!? I was her boyfriend! RRRAAAAHHHHHHH!" Michael shouted as he kicked a downed security officer. Dipper was about to advance to stop Michael, however, Cindy stopped him.

"Don't. He's too dangerous right now. We need him to calm down first then we can help him." Cindy said.

"But what about the police? Sooner or later they will come and arrest him for assault on all these security guards." Dipper said.

"Don't worry. Heaven has that taken care of." Cindy said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Let's just say the police are have a small problem with their cars right now." Cindy said with a smile.

"Nice…but we still need to fix Michael before he hurts more people." Dipper said.

"That's not the worst of it. If Michael's sin continues to grow, he will kill someone." Cindy said.

"Alright then. I'll take this little kid down." Stan said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No don't!" Cindy said.

"Relax kid. I've seen his fighting technique and I know I can take him." Stan said with a smug smile…

 **15 seconds later…**

OWWWW! Stan shouted as he got his ass handed to him by Michael and Dipper just sighed and shook his head at his great uncle's failed attempt to stop Michael…

"I would like to see you try to do better." Stan said as he looked up from the floor at Dipper.

"…We need to find Mabel." Cindy said.

"But we need to stop Michael!" Dipper stressed.

"I know we do but only Mabel can calm him down right now. Michael can only be cured if he uses his virtue of forgiveness and for that to happen we need to find the person who started his sin to begin with." Cindy said.

"Alright but we just can't let Michael continue to harm people while we are searching for Mabel." Dipper argued.

"Leave it to me kid. I'll keep him busy until you find Mabel." Stan said.

"But Stan you got the crap kicked out of you last time. How are you going to keep Michael busy until then?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just find Mabel and quick!" Stan stressed.

"Alright but be careful Gruncle Stan." Dipper said as he and Cindy rushed through the other direction to find Mabel…

"Alright kid. I know you're pissed but you need to stop." Stan said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Michael shouted as he threw an unconscious security guard body at Stan but luckily he was able dodge it.

"…Looks like your curse has you blind with rage. But luckily your attention is on me…" Stan said as he ran away and Michael chased after him…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and Cindy…**

"Where is Mabel?" Dipper asked as Cindy and him ran though the mall.

"She's this way!" Cindy point as the two made their way into the jewelry department…

"I don't care if they are more money than what I have. I deserve these! I'm the queen of the world!" Mabel demanded as she pressured the clerk for the diamond rings in the case.

"Mabel!" Dipper said.

"Ah. Dipper. Have you come to support your alpha queen sister?" Mabel said until she saw Cindy.

"Cindy?! I thought you died!? How are you here right now?" Mabel demanded.

"Mabel… I've come back from heaven to save you…" Cindy said.

"Save me? HA! Like the great Mabel needs saving. I can take anything this world throws at me." Mabel boasted.

"Mabel please! Michael needs you to apologize to him so he can forgive you! He's going on a rampage right now!" Dipper stressed.

"ME APPOLOGIZE TO THAT PATHETIC LOSER!?" Mabel shouted in anger.

"Please Mabel, you got to understand." Cindy said.

"No you need to understand! I apologize to no one! I'm the goddess of everyone and everyone needs to worship me without question!" Mabel shouted.

"But Mabel, you aren't a goddess. You are just a girl who got cursed from Dante!" Dipper tried to explain.

"Dante? Like he can curse me! He's nothing compared to my stature!" Mabel shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Dante said as he appeared behind Mabel in a puff of black smoke and all the jewelry employees and costumers ran out in fear.

"Dante!" Dipper shouted.

"Ah… My little Dipper… It seems you broke my curse… However, looks like I'll just have to curse you again…" Dante said.

"Hold up! No one curses my subjects and gets away with it." Mabel said as she placed a hand on Dante's shoulder in defiance.

"Silence girl!" Dante said as he looked at Mabel and used his power to send her flying into the jewelry case…

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted in fear.

"Now where was I? Ah yes… Time to curse you again boy…" Dante said until Cindy came in between Dipper and Dante…

"Stand aside girl! I will kill you if need be." Dante said.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper… Go to Mabel. I got this demon." Cindy said with confidence in her voice.

"Y-You can't beat him!" Dipper said.

"No…but I can buy you some time. Just go and save Mabel…Please Dipper… Save my best friend." Cindy pleaded and after a moment of hesitation, Dipper nodded as he began to move.

"I have you now!" Dante said.

"I don't think so!" Cindy said as she punched the demon and he fell back…

"Hmmm… You have some power in you girl. However, I have more!" Dante shouted as he used his magic and threw an inferno ball at Cindy. However, once it hit her she wasn't scared nor burned…

"What?! How are you still alive?!" Dante demanded.

"I was blessed with the protection of heaven. You demonic powers can't harm me." Cindy said.

"…Hmmm…seems that way. I guess I have to go for now…but I will be back. Once I find a way to kill you, I will continue my work and own this world!" Dante said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mabel! MABEL! Dipper shouted with worry as he shook his sister trying to wake her up.

"Mmmm… Dipper…" Mabel groggily said as she woke up.

"Stay still. Don't move." Dipper said as he held his sister.

"I…I couldn't beat him." Mabel said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you are still alright." Dipper said as tears of joy fell down his face.

"Dipper… I'm sorry about what I said. I'm not all powerful, I don't know why I said those things. I couldn't protect you…" Mabel said.

"It's okay Mabel… Everything will be alright." Dipper said.

"Yes, because her curse is now broken. You erased your pride with your humility." Cindy said with a smile.

"Cindy!" Mabel shouted with joy as she quickly got up like she wasn't hurt at all and jumped into and embracing hug of reunion with her best friend.

"It's nice to see you again too Mabel…but this isn't the time unfortunately. We need to find Michael and free him before he starts killin-" Cindy said until Stan's body was suddenly thrown past her by Michael who had enraged eyes filled with his wrath…

"Quickly Mabel! Say you're sorry to Michael!" Dipper shouted as he rushed to Stan's aid.

"YOU!" Michael shouted as he marched with fury towards Mabel.

Cindy tried stopping him but was pushed with force by Michael and she hit the jewelry counter. Michael then stopped in front of the terrified Mabel breathing heavily and angrily.

"M-Michael… I-I'm so sorry about what I said to you. You are everything to me but I don't deserve you after what I've done to hurt you… I haven't been happier than when I am with you. I love you with all my heart Michael and I'm deeply truly sorry." Mabel said as she hung her head low as tears poured out…

Suddenly Michael's hands found their way towards Mabel's neck. Dipper and Cindy feared the worst but then saw his hands move up to cup Mabel's cheeks and bring her head up to meet eye contact with him…

"I forgive you Mabel…I love you too." Mabel said as he kissed Mabel passionately as his sin was broken…

"Uhhh… Kids? I hate to break up this touching moment but we need to get out of here before the cops show up." Stan said.

"Ok. Let's go." Dipper said as all five of them rushed out the back door of the jewelry store that lead outside because it was an emergency exit. However, once they got outside Pacifica was right in front of all them.

"P-Pacifica!" Dipper said in shock.

"Look Dipper. I don't care about what you think is going on between me and Dante even if nothing is going on. BUT I DESERVE SOME FUCKING!" Pacifica shouted as Dipper blushed with embarrassment as everyone giggled behind him.

"Ummm… Cindy? What should I do?" Dipper asked with nervousness in his voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it because it is a sin… You have to have intercourse with her Dipper." Cindy said.

"Wait! What?!" Dipper said.

"Finally! The voice of reason!" Pacifica said completely forgetting or not caring that Cindy was alive in front of her because right now she just wants Dipper to screw her.

"Why do I have to have sex with her?" Dipper said.

"Because Dipper it's the only way to break her sin…You'll see." Cindy said and before Dipper retorted Pacifica grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him away…

"JUST MAKE SURE YOU LAST LONGER THAN HER!" Cindy shouted and everyone busted out laughing.

"Even though she's cursed with Lust… She is still faithful to Dipper and only him." Cindy said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the parking lot…**

"P-Pacifica! I think I can walk by myself! Where are you taking me?" Dipper asked.

"Where ever the hell I want! You are going to fuck me and you are going to like it! GOT IT!?" Pacifica shouted.

"Sigh… Even if you are cursed, there are some things about you that don't change." Dipper said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Pacifica said and Dipper smiled even more.

The two made it to a back ally of the mall where no one will know that they were there. Pacifica didn't wait another second as she slammed Dipper to the wall and started making out with him. She then started groping him and he did the same. She then pulled out a condom and slammed it in Dipper's chest.

"Put this on and make it snappy!" Pacifica demanded.

"I'm not going to lie. This dominate side of you is pretty attractive right now." Dipper said.

"Shut it! Hurry up already!" Pacifica demanded as she pulled down her pants and wiggled out of her panties as she turned her ass towards Dipper.

Dipper was about to put his member in her but she grabbed it.

"Nope not there mister." Pacifica said with a lustful smile as she positioned it by her anus.

Dipper then pushed in slowly until his shaft was all the way in and Pacifica moaned with pleasure as she was being thrusted over and over. Dipper's speed was growing with every thrust and Pacifica wanted more as she began to masturbate as Dipper was anally fucking Pacifica.

 **45 minutes later…**

"Ah…AH…AHHHH!" Pacifica shouted with pleasure as she climaxed.

Dipper was relieved it was over because he didn't know how much longer he could last. However, something told him in his mind that he should continue even if Pacifica was done… So Dipper did. He then thrusted into her vagina.

"W-What are you doing? S-Stop!" Pacifica said but Dipper ignored her as he continued harder and harder. Something told him this was what was he needed to do to break her curse.

"N-No… No more. NO MORE!" Pacifica shouted as she pushed Dipper away…

Pacifica's curse was now broken once she was aware of her self-wholesomeness. She used her courage and knowledge to stop from making the mistake of excessive sex. Thanks to her Chasity, she was now free from the deadly sin of Lust…

"Dipper… What came over me?... All I could think about was sex… All I wanted was sex… but now… it's gone. My desire finally is gone." Pacifica said with relief.

"It was because you were cursed by Dante like me…" Dipper said.

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica said.

"Dante cursed you with Lust and Dipper with Envy." Cindy said from out of the blue and startled Pacifica and Dipper.

"C-CINDY!" Dipper and Pacifica shouted at the same time as they panicked to get their clothes on.

After they got their clothes on all three of them made it out of the ally…

"Cindy… How is this possible? How are you here and what took your body after you sacrificed yourself to save me?" Pacifica asked.

"That… is a long story. Just know that heaven took me in and I was sent back to help you all with your sins until they tell me how we can defeat Dante once and for all." Cindy explained but suddenly was hugged by Pacifica…

"Whatever the reason I'm just glad you are back. I'm so sorry about what happened and thank you so much for saving me twice…" Pacifica said.

"You're welcome Pacifica." Cindy said with a smile as the two hugged it out.

Suddenly Stan came up with the car and Michael was right behind him with his car with Mabel in the passenger seat.

"Come on kids. Let's go stop Dante!" Stan said. Dipper, Pacifica, and Cindy nodded in agreement as they got into Stan's car and drove away from the mall, determined to save Zack and Sarah and stop Dante's plan once and for all…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Alright. An extra-long chapter for my readers. I hope to get some good reviews from this. Will the gang be able find Sarah and Zack and save them from their sins? Will Dante ever be stopped? Will things finally go back to being ok after my hand stops cramping! Lol. Find out next time…BYE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So sorry about not updating this sooner guys. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy the new chapter…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, and Language. Readers' discretion advised…**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Demon's flaws lead to success and unwanting surprises…**

Dipper, Pacifica, Cindy, and Stan sped in Stan's car with Michael and Mabel in Michael's car behind them as Cindy was leading the way to Sarah and Zack who were the last two cursed with the sins Sloth and Gluttony…

"So how are we to break the last two sins?" Dipper asked.

"Well Gluttony will be hard to break because Sarah needs to exercise her temperance and restrain herself from eating. However, that isn't the worst of it…" Cindy said.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked while driving.

"If Sarah's sin progresses, she'll start eating people…" Cindy said.

"What!?" Pacifica shouted in shock of what she just heard.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on for a second. Is her sin that bad?" Dipper asked.

"Not yet but we must hurry. Also Zack is affected by the Sloth sin and if we don't break that as well, he will go into a permanent coma." Cindy explained.

"Then we must hurry. Which way?" Stan asked.

"They aren't far, just keep going and we will find them in 2 miles." Cindy said and Stan slammed on the gas. Mabel and Michael did the same as they saw Stan's car speeding up.

"What's going on? Why is Gruncle Stan going faster?" Mabel asked.

"…Something must be up. It wouldn't be important if he wasn't going fast so we must hurry as well. I just hope that there isn't any cops to stop us where ever the hell we are going." Michael said.

 **10 minutes later…**

Sarah has eaten everything in sight ever since the illusionary restaurant Dante created disappeared. Sarah ate things like newspaper, grass, wood from the bench on the side of the street, anything to sate her hunger. However, it wasn't enough…

"MORE! I'M STARVING!" Sarah shouted as pedestrians ran away from her ravenous eating frenzy.

Zack, however, was sleeping like a baby on the half eaten bench Sarah chowed on earlier. Suddenly Stan's car arrived along with Michael's car…

"Look there is Zack!" Mabel said.

"You and Michael try waking him up and keep him awake, we are going to try and find Sarah." Dipper said as he ran off with Stan, Cindy, and Pacifica.

"Zack! Wake up!" Mabel shouted as she slapped him but to no response.

"Umm… Mabs. I don't think that's going to work." Michael said.

"Then what will!?" Mabel said.

"Hmmm…" Michael said to himself as he was thinking. Then suddenly he got an idea.

"Follow me." Michael said as he ran off and Mabel followed…

 **Meanwhile with Sarah…**

Dipper, Pacifica, Cindy, and Stan finally found Sarah as she was starting to eat people's clothing.

"GIVE ME MORE!" Sarah shouted as she tried ripping off a man's suit jacket.

"What the hell are you doing!? F-FINE take it!" The man said as he let go of his suit jacket and ran away in fear.

"S-Sarah? We are here to help you." Pacifica said nervously as she slowly approached Sarah from behind. Suddenly Sarah stood up and Pacifica stopped in fear and the others watched in fear also.

"Pacifica…Cousin…I'm hungry…" Sarah said in a dark tone.

"S-s-sure Sarah. Let's go and I'll buy you some dinner. What do you say?" Pacifica nervously said.

"You smell good…I…I WANT TO EAT YOU!" Sarah shouted as she plunged at Pacifica but Dipper and Stan pried her off and pinned her to the ground.

"QUICK CINDY! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Dipper panicked.

"She has to self-restrain herself from eating, it's the only way to break her sin." Cindy said.

"But she's trying to eat everything! There has to be another way!" Stan said.

"We need to tie her up in a chair or something and let her let go of her hunger." Pacifica said.

"That might work but she still needs to do this on her own. Even if we do tie her up, only she can restrain herself from eating." Cindy explained.

"We'll worry about that later… Sorry kid for doing this to ya." Stan said as he punched Sarah and knocked her out.

"Quickly. Let's get her in the car and take her to the Mystery shack. We are too out in the open for comfort and we need to do this privately." Stan said and the others agreed.

Dipper, Pacifica, and Cindy carried Sarah as Stan rushed to get his car…

 **Back with Zack…**

"Michael are you sure this is going to work?" Mabel asked.

"Sure it is. My old football coach used this stuff when one of us got knocked out during practice back in middle school." Michael said as he used ammonium carbonate on Zack's nose and immediately woke him up.

"AH! What the hell is that?" Zack said.

"Welcome back to the waking world sleeping beauty." Michael said.

"YAWNNNN… Where is Sarah?" Zack said as he was rubbing his eyes from fatigue.

"Dipper and the others are going after my sister. Right now though we need to keep you up." Michael said.

"Yawnnn… Let me just… Zzzzz…" Zack said as he fell back to sleep but Michael quickly used ammonium carbonate to wake Zack up again.

"We can't keep doing this Mike. We need to find Cindy, she knows what to do to break his sin." Mabel said.

"I know…but I don't know where they are…" Michael said until suddenly a car came rolling down the street and stopped in front of Michael, Mabel, and Zack.

"Come on lets go, we are going to the Mystery shack with these two." Stan said from the driver's side window.

"Ok we'll follow you." Michael said.

"Please hurry. Sarah is chewing on my shirt while she's unconscious." Pacifica complained.

Everyone then hurried to the Mystery shack and Stan made sure he closed and locked the shack to make sure no one came in. The group then walked Sarah and Zack to the kitchen and tied up Sarah since she was the most dangerous…

"So what now?" Dipper asked.

"Now we take the time to put food in front of Sarah and let her self-restrain herself with her temperance virtue. Zack though will need to use the virtue diligence and work persistently until his sin is broken." Cindy explained.

"Put him to work, huh? Don't worry about that kid I got this." Stan said as he woke up Zack by slamming his hand on the table.

"Huh? What?" Zack said as he looked around confused.

"Listen up kid. Time to work." Stan said with a smile.

"What? Work? But I don't wanna." Zack whined as he laid his head down on the table again trying to sleep but Stan didn't allow it as he pulled him up and made him walk into the gift shack to start sweeping and dusting the shop.

Dipper, Pacifica, Cindy, Mabel, and Michael had to now deal with a fully awake Sarah who was trying to eat the table in front of her.

"Sarah. You got to restrain yourself and quit trying to eat everything." Pacifica said.

"I'm starving over here. I need to eat!" Sarah stressed.

Suddenly Cindy placed a plate full of food in front of Sarah. However, when Sarah tried to reach it with her mouth because she was still restrained, she couldn't reach the plate.

"PUSH IT CLOSER!" Sarah demanded.

"Sorry Sis but this is for your own good. Now try restraining your hunger." Michael said.

"SHUT UP! GIVE ME FOOD!" Sarah shouted as she struggling with her restraints.

"How will we know if her sin is broken?" Dipper asked Cindy.

"She won't want to eat anymore." Cindy said.

"Oh ok. Well we should take shifts in watching her then until that time comes." Dipper suggested.

"Yeah, for all we know it could take hours until her sin is broken." Pacifica said.

"Alright. I'll take first shift you guys can go relax for a little while until one of you comes to relieve me in an hour." Cindy said and everyone nodded in agreement and walked into the living room of the Mystery shack.

As the group watched TV, everyone was getting bored and it was getting late. Dipper decided to walk upstairs to his old room as he remembered the old times he used to share with his sister when they first came here to Gravity falls.

Dipper smiled as he looked at the old beds that were still there after all these years. Dipper decided to lay down on his old bed. However, he noticed right away that it was smaller than he thought because he has gotten older and taller than before. Still though, he still couldn't believe the years just flew by like nothing.

His sister and him were 17 now so it's been almost 5 years since Dipper and Mabel first step foot in the Mystery shack with their crazy old Gruncle Stan. Dipper looked back on the past and wished things would be like they were back then before all the craziness started…Well before it got even crazier would be a better way to put it. Suddenly, Dipper was startled from his day dreaming from someone clearing her throat.

"I thought I might find you in here." Pacifica said with a smile as she came in and sat on the bed with Dipper, whom was now sitting up as well.

"I wish things would go back to the way they were before all this crazy stuff happened." Dipper said.

"Dipper, things happen. Plus, we've seen some stuff as well when we were younger if I remember right. Nothing really changed much, just got a little heavier that's all." Pacifica said as she placed a hand on Dipper's hand.

"Still though… You were right and I finally see what you were talking about before about not wanting to deal with the paranormal stuff anymore… Even though we are getting our friends back one by one from Dante, we still haven't defeated him and also Cindy coming back from Heaven and guiding us on stopping Dante's plan. It's getting too big now." Dipper said.

"…Yeah. It has but so what?" Pacifica said with a smile and Dipper looked at her with a confused look.

"We have been through it all Dip. Since the first day I seen paranormal stuff going on, I've came to accept it. The Lilliputtians, the ghost in the mansion, Bill, Jill, Sill, Dante, all of it. I've been through everything with you and yes we've had our few bumps in the road but look at where we are now…" Pacifica said with a smile and Dipper smiled back as the two shared a heart warmed kiss…Until.

"Awww… How cute!" Mabel gushed which made Dipper and Pacifica blush with embarrassment of being caught in their…moment.

"M-MABEL!" Dipper said getting all flustered.

"Oh please Dipping sauce, like I haven't seen you two kiss before. You are acting like we are still twelve or something." Mabel said with a smile and then all three laughed.

"So, how's Sarah doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Not too good. Cindy switched shifts with Michael and told me that Sarah hasn't broken her sin yet." Mabel explained.

"What about Zack?" Dipper asked.

"Well as far as I know, Stan is still giving him work to do to keep him awake but I think he's about to break his sin. Don't know yet though, we still have to wait and see." Mabel said.

"I wish it would hurry up. It's getting late and we all have school tomorrow, not to mention that my Mom is probably wondering where my cousins and I are at." Pacifica said.

"Our parents too are probably getting worried. Also Zack's father and Wendy are probably wondering where Zack is as well. We should probably call them all and let them know we are all here." Dipper said.

"Easier said than done. We would still have to explain why we are all here in the first place and also who's to say that none of them would come here to try and pick us up or something?" Pacifica said.

"Well…We could say we are having a study group session or something and we all decided to spend the night here at the Mystery shack." Mabel said.

"That…might actually work." Pacifica said.

"Hmmm…Very well. I'll call Wendy and tell her for Zack. Mabel you call our parents and tell them we are spending the night here. While Pacifica calls her Mom and gets her approval as well for her, Michael, and Sarah." Dipper suggested and the two girls nodded in agreement as all three of them walked out of the attic to go call everyone they needed to call…

 **2 hours later…**

It was 9 PM and everyone kept on taking shifts in watching Sarah. Pacifica was the current one watching Sarah until she noticed Sarah fell asleep…

"…Did she break her sin?" Pacifica asked herself.

Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared and Pacifica saw the sight that she hoped never to see…

"Hello my dear…" Dante said with a sadistic smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Oh crap. Dante is back and who knows what he's going to do… What do you all think the reason why Dante made an appearance is? Find out next time…BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So sorry for letting this fanfic go for a while, I've been busy so I haven't had time to really get on and write new chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: language, and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **From sins to bewitching…**

Pacifica looked at Dante with horror. She didn't know what to do…Should she scream, should she call for help, should she stay quiet? All these thoughts were going through her head at a million miles an hour because she was afraid.

"Looks like you all are nearly done with breaking my sacrifices' sin curses. Well that's just fine, I knew that it was a big plan and I'm sure it wouldn't have worked anyways. Hahahaha." Dante laughed.

"W-What are you doing here?" Pacifica nervously asked.

"Well my dear…I need a spy to watch that little Cindy girl." Dante said with a smile.

"For one why? And two there is no way I'm going to spy for a creep like you." Pacifica said now being braver than before.

"Well that's just the thing… I need to spy on her and make sure she doesn't find out my weakness from Heaven. As for your cooperation…" Dante said as he snapped his fingers and Pacifica's eyes flashed a bright pink for a second but before she could react Dante was gone and she forgot he was even here…

Suddenly Sarah woke up and Pacifica took notice after she got over a strange head rush.

"Pacifica. Why am I tied up? And why is there food in front of me?" Sarah asked.

"You don't feel hungry anymore?" Pacifica asked.

"Not really… In fact…" Sarah said and suddenly her face was turning greenish yellow and she hurled all over the floor. She puked out almost everything she ate prior being cursed. Pacifica saw her vomit out things like food and clothing to big items like wood and what looked like part of a street sign…

"I don't feel so good…" Sarah said with a terrible look on her face not just from feeling sick but after seeing everything she ate and expelled all over the floor. Dipper and the others then came in and saw…

"Whoa!" Michael said after seeing his sister's vomit of random stuff all over the floor but then saw his sister and quickly went over to her and untied her.

"Dipper is there a place Sarah can lay down?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, she can use one of our beds." Dipper said.

"She can use mine. Cindy can you help me?" Mabel asked.

"Sure." Cindy said as she took one of Sarah's arms and Mabel took the other and they walked her towards Mabel's room upstairs.

"I'll clean this up." Dipper said.

"I'll help." Pacifica said.

"I'm gonna go see Stan and see how things are going with Zack." Michael said and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Meanwhile with Stan and Zack…**

"Pant…Pant…Pant…Kid…Pant…I think…your sin…pant…is broken now…pant…pant…" Stan said as he tried to catch his breath.

Zack's sin was broken ealier but Stan didn't know that as he kept Zack busy with chores. However, what Stan didn't account for was his youth to outwork Stan's age. Now the whole gift shop was organized and clean. Suddenly Michael came in and looked around on how nice it looked.

"Wow. You guys really did a good job around here." Michael said.

"Yeah, Mr. Pines said something about me being under a crazy thing called a sin curse and I had to work in order to break it. It was weird, at first I was totally exhausted and very tired before I started working but now after working I feel totally energized and alert." Zack explained.

"Well we should probably tell the others the good news. After that we should probably head home because it's getting pretty late." Michael said.

"Yeah… I'm sure Sarah is feeling pretty worried right about now." Zack said and the two boys walked out leaving the exhausted Stan to recuperate.

"I'm getting too old of this." Stan said as he watched the two leave the gift shop.

Michael walked into the kitchen but what he saw was…questionable.

"Come on guys! Can't you keep it in your pants for one night!?" Michael yelled in discust after seeing Dipper and Pacifica quickly put on their shirts after they were caught making out.

"Teenage hormones dude." Zack said.

"Sorry." Dipper said.

"I'm not." Pacifica said while crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Let's just see how Sarah is doing and then we all can go home for the night." Michael said and everyone followed him upstairs to where Cindy, Mabel, and Sarah were.

Dipper opened the door and everyone saw Mabel sitting in a chair next to the bed where Sarah was laying. She was in tears and Cindy had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Mabel?" Pacifica calmly asked as she lowered herself next to Mabel's level.

"It's Sarah…She…She isn't waking up." Mabel said.

"She's probably just tired from all that stuff she ate." Dipper said.

"No…This is different." Cindy spoke up.

"What are you talking about!?" Zack shouted with worry as he made way in front of everyone to see Sarah.

"I believe this is Dante's insurance… Heaven did warn me about a secondary curse that could take place if we broke the sin the wrong way…" Cindy said.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything earlier!?" Zack shouted as he angrily advanced to Cindy but Dipper and Michael kept him back before he did anything rash.

"I didn't think it would have been possible. Plus Heaven doesn't even know how to stop every curse Dante has. It's rumored that he was one of the first demons so he's very resourceful in his knowledge." Cindy explained.

"Regardless, we need to find Dante and put a stop to all of this once and for all! If he has all these curses under his control, maybe all we need to do is cut the head off the snake and be done with it." Michael said.

"Like I said before…Heaven is still searching for Dante's weakness. I don't know how long that is going to take." Cindy said.

"Well…I hate to say it but I guess we just have to wait now." Dipper said.

"We'll tell my mother about Sarah." Pacifica said.

"Agreed plus it's getting late. We all need to go home." Michael said.

Once everyone was home, none of them slept during that night. Especially Zack, who was enraged on what Dante did to Sarah. He didn't know how but in his mind he was ready to kill Dante one way or another…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper and Pacifica were in class doing their school work until the door opened…

"Dante! You're late." The teacher stressed.

"It's ok I'll do better next time." Dante said with a smile as he looked at Dipper and Pacifica with a sinister smile.

"That's no excuse for being late young man if you-" The teacher said then Dante snapped his fingers and everyone except Dipper and Pacifica in the class room fell unconscious.

Dipper and Pacifica were getting extremely nervous about what Dante was about to do with them.

"You two think you're so cleaver… That you can outwit my plans… However…" Dante said then snapped his fingers and Pacifica's eyes flashed pink as she got up and walked over to Dante…

"I hold one of your pieces on this game between us." Dante said with a smile.

"Pacifica! What are you doing?!" Dipper shouted as he stood up.

"What does it look like? I'm dumping you for Dante!" Pacifica said.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Dipper stressed.

"Dante is an all-powerful being Dipper! Look around, he can control masses of people and everything. And what can you do? Nothing!" Pacifica said.

"Pacifica you are being controlled by Dante! If you had your own will-" Dipper said until Pacifica cut him off in midsentence.

"Oh but I do have my own will Dipper. Dante is a better man then you'll ever be!" Pacifica said now clinging to Dante's arm and Dante smiled sadistically as he saw Dipper's eyes water.

"H-How can you do this…" Dipper said getting upset.

"Oh it's an easy choice after all and-" Pacifica said until Dipper shouted.

"NOT YOU! YOU!" Dipper shouted as he pointed to Dante.

"Hahahaha. To see you all squirm and once I finally break each and every one of you…I'm going to use my new plan to obtain this world. Just you wait human." Dante said as he snapped his fingers and both him and Pacifica disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dipper just stood there in a daze on how quickly he lost Pacifica. The whole class then woke up and noticed Dipper standing…

"Mr. Pines? What seems to be the matter?" The teacher asked. But Dipper just wiped his teary eyes and ran out of the classroom despite what the students were saying and the teacher's protest.

Dipper knew that this was a trick by Dante but still was upset after seeing Pacifica cling to him. Dipper just got in his car and drove home without Mabel. Once he got home he quickly got in his room and slammed the door…

 **Back at school…**

Mabel and Michael were walking down the hall together but suddenly were stopped by Kayla…

"Guys did you hear?" Kayla said with worry.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Pacifica isn't here for some reason and Dipper left the school in tears. Half the school seen him leave in his car!" Kayla said.

"Oh no. Michael can we please go and see him?" Mabel pleaded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Michael said as he and Mabel left the school in his car and drove to Mabel and Dipper's house.

However, once they got inside and up to his room…What they saw disturbed both of them…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: So looks like Dante has made his next move… What's going to happen now and what is in Dipper's room that disturbed both Mabel and Michael? Find out next time…BYE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay. Another chapter for my fans…Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Obsessions leads to desperation…**

Mabel and Michael opened the door to Dipper's room and saw something very disturbing. Dipper had hundreds of notes, journals, mystical ingredients, and writings on the wall. Dipper was searching for anything that could stop Dante once and for all…

"D-Dipper…What is all of this?" Mabel asked as she slowly approached her obsessed brother.

"Mabel! Shut the door! There is no telling if Dante can see my research or not, I don't want to take that chance!..." Dipper said as he scribbled on multiple papers while reading through many of journals Stan had lent him.

"Dipper what are you talking about? Why are you acting this weird? We thought you left school upset because of Pacifica." Michael said as he closed the door to calm Dipper down a little.

"I did! But I know crying over it will not solve anything. Dante bewitched her into breaking up with me but I'm gonna find Dante's weakness and end him once and for all! Once that is over Pacifica will come back to normal and this nightmare will end." Dipper said.

"But Cindy said Heaven is searching for Dante's weakness now. Why don't we wait and-" Mabel said until she heard Dipper slam one of the journals shut violently.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR HEAVEN! We need to do something instead of sitting on our asses! Dante could be doing god knows what to Pacifica while we wait for Heaven to send message to Cindy about Dante's weakness. I for one am not going to wait. The sooner Dante is stopped the better." Dipper said sternly.

"Dipper…Not to be that guy but this is starting to sound like desperation. He's a demon after all and a powerful one at that, so how are you going to stress over finding a way to beat him when none of us knows where to start?!" Michael said.

"Well I only been researching for a few hours but…" Dipper said as he pulled up a page in one of the original 3 journals he got from Stan.

"Dipper. This is stupid! I cannot and will not do that!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel this is the only way so far. So get off your stupid grudge with them and help me out." Dipper said.

"Fine! But Michael is coming along." Mabel said.

"Wait…What?! After everything you told me about them, you are going to agree to this?" Michael questioned.

"Well it's for Pacifica…So I guess we have no choice." Mabel said with disgust on her face as she has to visit her first failed summer romance she had back when she was 12…

 **An hour later, deep in the forest of Gravity Falls…**

"Well well well…After all this time you finally came to your senses and decided to become our queen again." Jeff the leader gnome said with a huge creepy smile on his face.

"For one I was never your queen you little freak, two I'm not here for that and never will, and three we are only here because we need your help." Mabel said with a mad look on her face but Michael calmed her down as best as he could.

"Listen Jeff, we need to have some of your gnome dust you have to kill a demon named Dante." Dipper said.

"DANTE!? ARE YOU NUTS!?" Jeff shouted, terrified by the name of the demon known form many ages.

"Yes. He has someone very important to me-I mean to us and we need to save her from Dante." Dipper explained.

"…On one condition." Jeff said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You three have to find us a queen." Jeff said.

"We don't have time to find you a damn queen." Mabel spat.

"Then I don't have time to give you the dust we have." Jeff said crossing his arms with a smug look on his face seeing Mabel's frustration.

"Fine! We'll find you a queen but we need this amount of dust so have it ready once we return." Dipper said as he handed Jeff a paper with the exact amount of gnome dust.

"Very well. Now find us a suitable queen." Jeff commanded as he walked away.

"UGH! I can't stand him and the rest of the gnomes. This is going to take forever!" Mabel whined.

"Well…Not necessarily…" Dipper said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked while placing her hands on her hips knowing that Dipper was going to suggest another task that she wasn't going to like.

"Well…another ingredient is unicorn hair." Dipper said but with hesitation.

"Oh HELL NO!" Mabel said as she began to walk away.

"Mabel please! It's for Pacifica!" Dipper begged.

"Fine! But I'm calling in back up…" Mabel said as she whipped out her cell phone and began making some calls…

 **45 minutes later…**

Mabel was able to get Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Kayla, Jessica, Sarah and Cindy to come with her. Dipper would of came too but he had to find someone willing to become a gnome queen for life but finding that would be like finding a needle in a haystack factory so he had Michael and the rest of the guys to help.

Mabel pounded on the unicorn's door to their new home since they had to move because of Mabel's rampage with Wendy, Grenda, and Candy.

"Open up damn uselesscorns!" Mabel shouted.

"Chill Mabes. I don't think they like to be insulted off the bat like that." Cindy said.

"Oh you don't understand Cindy. These guys are real assholes." Wendy said.

"Yeah they treated us like crap and Mabel even worse." Grenda explained.

"They must die!" Candy said scarily as she slowly pulled out a knife.

"Candy put away the knife." Sarah said.

"Come on they can't be all that ba-" Kayla started to say until a horse shoe hit her in the face from above the unicorn's house.

"OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" Kayla shouted in pain.

"Ok they need to die." Jessica said as she and the rest of the girls banged on the door in an attempt to bust it down and take the hair by force…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and the guys…**

Dipper and the guys were asking around town if anyone wanted to be a gnome queen for life. However, not only that no one agreed but people were starting to think they were all crazy or something…

"Guys this is no use! No one is going to agree on something so weird." Zack said.

"Maybe we should have asked the girls to do this and we get the unicorn hair instead." Michael suggested.

"There is no time to switch tasks. Besides, I'm sure Mabel and the others are already in a chaotic fight with them right now. I don't want to be in the middle of that hell." Dipper said.

"Still though I can't imagine any girls here want to be married for life to a bunch of gnomes." Ryan said.

"I agree. That's kind of a weird request." John pipped in.

"There has to be someone…" Dipper said thinking about Pacifica for a moment because everything their doing is to save her. However, if they can't find the gnomes a queen then they won't get the gnome dust…

Suddenly Dipper thought of something as he opened up the 3 journal and turn the pages franticly.

"Dipper what are you looking for?" Michael asked until Dipper found it and showed them.

"The fairy queen." Dipper said.

"I'll admit she does look cute and all but do you think those short little gnome dudes are gonna go for someone smaller than them?" Zack asked.

"Well they do have some bit of history together. However, they had a falling out when too many gnomes wanted her all to themselves so she left is now living on the other side of the forest." Dipper explained.

"How will we get her to go back to the gnomes?" John asked.

"Maybe talking to her and try to convince her that we need their gnome dust in order to save a friend. I'm sure she would agree to that." Ryan said.

"Alright let's try it." Michael said and the guys nodded in unison as the headed towards the woods…

 **Back with the chaos of unicorn war 2…**

The girls finally busted the door down and rampaged into the new home of the unicorns and attacked everything in sight. The only one who stayed out of the fight was Cindy so she stayed outside of the chaos.

Blood was shed, cries were heard, and the violence didn't stop for what seemed like hours. Finally after all the fighting Candy was able to scalp one of the unicorns and all the girls ran out. Wendy flipped them off then suddenly a horseshoe was whipped at her face. She wanted back in to kill them but the girls held her back saying next time.

"Whew…I'm glad that's over with." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Those unicorns are real assholes." Jessica said.

"We told you." Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Mabel said in unison.

"I hope we don't have to do that ever again." Sarah said rubbing her arms in pain.

"If we do, I'm bringing my lumber ax!" Wendy said in anger.

"I'm bringing my brass knuckles!" Grenda said too.

"My hands thirsts for their blood." Candy sadistically said.

"Girls stop we won't need those things…We'll just bring grenades to blow them to Hell." Mabel said.

"Anyways!...Do we have what we need?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." Candy said while holding up a huge chunk of unicorn hair from the scalp she took off.

"Good…I guess. Now let's bring this to Dipper and see what he has planned." Cindy said still kind of disturbed how violent half the girls were towards the unicorns…

 **Back with Dipper and the guys…**

Dipper and the rest of the guys arrived at the fairy queen's home on the other side of the forest to see if they can convince her of marrying the gnomes again…

"No." The small little fairy queen, Alice said in stubborn defiance.

"Why!?" Dipper protested.

"Because I don't want anything to do with those idiots." Alice said while crossing her arms.

"You sure there is nothing we can do to change your mind?" Michael asked.

"…Well now that you mentioned it." Alice said while looking at the guys with perverted eyes.

"Oh great why do I have the feeling we aren't going to like this?…" Zack said.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice had all the guys help construct a huge garden for the fairy queen…while being shirtless.

"Looking good men." Alice said from her miniature size lawn chair while sipping on her flower nectar drink and enjoying the view.

After the guys were done constructing Alice's garden, she agreed to marry the gnomes again but only for two weeks without the gnomes knowing. Dipper and the others were relieved and happy that they reached another step in saving Pacifica and putting a stop to Dante…

However, Dante was watching both the guys and girls from afar in his lair. It was underground and made of metal walling. Dante was lounged on his black leather sofa with Pacifica by his side flirting and snuggling intensely with him but he didn't care as he watched his magical mirror at Dipper…

"Struggle all you want little boy…It will all be in vain!" Dante said while a sadistic smile crept on his face…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I heard your cries and I delivered as promised. Find out what Dante has in store for our Gravity Falls friends. Will Dipper's plan really be as useless as Dante says? Find out next time! BYE!**


End file.
